


･ HOLE-Y NIGHT [christmas 2019 special] ･

by prettiugli



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, Heartwarming, M/M, NSFW, Possessive Kaiba Seto, Pridecember, Prideshipping, Shameless Smut, Smut, businessmen AU, christmas special 2019, daily life, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiugli/pseuds/prettiugli
Summary: Yami and Kaiba are two businessmen working at a competitive real estate company and they are always bumping into each other in the elevators on the way home but have never exchanged a single word.-COMPLETE-
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 24
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Yami hastily gathered up his papers and tucked them in a folder under his arm, hurrying to catch the elevator doors which were slowly closing.

He stuck his foot into the crack just as the silver doors were about to shut, and he forced his way inside, breathing a tight sigh of relief when he managed to make it inside.  
Working on the top floors had its disadvantages.

Kaiba leaned against the railing and clenched his jaw in annoyance.  
He had been anticipating a peaceful ride down, alone, but once again, the spiky-haired employee from the floor beneath him was sharing the car.

Yami shifted uncomfortably when he noticed the tall, unfriendly, brown-haired businessman from the floor above him who was also in the elevator again, and he looked away politely.  
Such was his rotten luck.  
It seemed they were always leaving at the same time.

The elevator sank lower as the silence grew thicker, and Yami felt himself sweat.  
Elevator rides with this tall individual were always this nerve-wracking.  
It felt like the man standing behind him was always exuding a hostile aura, so Yami decided it was best never to turn around and look directly at him.

Kaiba saw the man look away, so he took this chance to stare blatantly. Dark spiky hair erupted from a slim, pale neck, sitting above a set of wonderfully slim shoulders, framed neatly in the square folds of a tight-fitting black suit. His chest tightened strangely when Kaiba realized he never bothered to know this man’s name.

Perhaps they were the same rank due to how frequently they were bumping into each other inside the elevator.

Praying the car would sink faster, Yami tapped his foot nervously against the shiny floor, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. He heard a similar, soft buzzing coming from behind him, and he steeled himself to ignore it.

Slipping his phone out, Yami glanced down at the notification. It was an email.

Kaiba frowned, realizing they had both gotten the same notification. His hunch was correct. It seemed they were indeed the same rank. He also pulled out his phone and opened the email, reading it quickly, his anger rising when he saw that once again, his name was second on the list for record sales this quarter.

Someone named Yami Mutou was always above him, listed at the very top as the number one salesman, managing to sell properties worth several million yen.

He heard the spiky-haired man in front of him sigh and slip his phone back into his pocket with a sad shake of his head, and Kaiba jumped at this chance to gossip.

“They should have an option to unsubscribe from the blast emails,” Kaiba said, trying to keep the anger from his voice, but his emotion was leaking badly.

Yami held his breath, wondering if the man behind him was finally talking to him.  
He chanced a nod without turning around and replied, “yes, it gets quite irritating to see them pit us against each other. The property owner and the company both benefit from a sale, and we get a commission, which means everyone wins. I don’t see why they need to broadcast who did the best.”

“To make everyone else at the bottom feel shitty,” Kaiba said coldly, eyeing the digital panel displaying the number “15” as the elevator came to a slow halt. “We should revolt.”

Yami broke out into a cold sweat and said nothing.  
His name was the one at the top, so he was the one with the target painted on his back.  
Was that why this man never spoke to him until now?  
Perhaps the man behind him was listed somewhere near the bottom?

Well, Yami knew he was the most hated person amongst his co-workers, which was why he never attended any of the drinking parties or mixers, and why he was always eager to stay behind to show that he was hard-working….but it was backfiring badly now that his name was released on a list above everyone else’s.

“Yes, I should quit,” Yami said softly, watching the elevator doors open and remain open for a long minute while the silence thinned. No one walked in.

The doors began to slowly close again, and Yami heard the man behind him sigh.

“Quitting doesn’t solve the problem,” Kaiba replied stiffly, mildly pleased that this man shared the same sentiment. “Either deal with your own position or sell more properties to keep your livelihood. That’s all there is.”

“A mundane existence,” Yami said dully, and he heard a soft chuckle in response.

“I fucking agree.” Kaiba clenched his fist and shoved it into his pocket, finally feeling the elevator lurch to a stop on the first floor.

“Well…have a nice night,” Yami said hastily, dashing out of the elevator and through the deserted lobby, eager to put distance between the other man and himself. He thought about quitting every day, and this conversation tonight solidified his decision.  
There was no reprieve when he came into work.  
It was a continuous onslaught of glares, hostile gossip, and petty social banter.  
A truly mundane existence.  
He was going home to immediately pen his resignation letter and hand it in when he found the courage.

Kaiba stepped out of the elevator and watched the man hurry off, feeling slightly disgruntled.  
He had been inclined to ask him for a drink so they could continue ranting together, but he had been left behind.

 _I’ll see him tomorrow again anyway,_ Kaiba thought as he set off through the hallway leading towards the parking garage.

* * *

The next day, Yami showed up bright and early with his resignation letter safely tucked away in the pocket of his blazer as he stepped into the elevator.

To his mild surprise and dread, the tall brown-haired salesman was already inside, leaning against the corner with his nose in his phone.

Hoping and praying he wouldn’t be noticed, Yami stepped inside and bit back a tired sigh. Another day of hell awaited him at the top of this building, and silent elevator rides up by himself was his only solace. At least the tall businessman wasn’t too hostile.

Kaiba jerked his head up and saw a pair of shiny black shoes step into the elevator, and he ground his teeth furiously. Lowering his phone, he managed to see a pale cheekbone before the man with spiky hair turned around firmly and pressed a button on the panel, choosing the floor directly beneath him. He stared intently at the white collar peeking out from under the stiff black fold of the suit, and his heart raced excitedly. It was this guy again.  
  
The one person at this company who didn’t spew sappy nonsense was the man with spiky hair.

“Oh, hey, you.” Kaiba said carelessly, clicking his phone off and shoving it into his pocket, eager to continue their conversation from last night. “You ran off before I could ask if you wanted to get a drink.”

Yami froze, his next breath catching painfully in his chest.  
This man…didn’t hate him?!

“I don’t really drink…” Yami said nervously, eyeing the numbers on the digital panel above their heads, praying they would ascend faster.

“Sure, and I don’t breathe,” Kaiba responded, rolling his eyes. “Come on. You can’t pretend like this place isn’t suffocating.”

Yami chanced another slight nod, his heart pounding thickly in his throat.

“It is…which is why I’m quitting,” Yami said quietly, aiming his gaze down at the tips of his shiny dress shoes, feeling his entire body burn with shame. It was more like he was running away.

Kaiba’s eyes widened with amusement and curiosity. “You can’t be fucking serious,” he declared, stepping forward to stand beside the man. “This is the cushiest gig in the city. You shouldn’t quit.”

He glanced down, his next breath constricting painfully his chest when he found himself staring at the prettiest face he’d seen in a long time. Wonderful dark lashes framed a pair of large, angular eyes which were downcast, and a beautiful set of curved lips were lined with worry.

“We’ll talk about it over a drink,” Kaiba said stiffly, managing a tight smile.

Before he could stop himself, he rested a reassuring hand on the slender man’s shoulder, and he felt the man tense under his grip.

Yami blinked rapidly, jerking his head up to stare incredulously at the tall businessman beside him, wondering if he had finally made a friend at this company. How fate was cruel. Only on the day he was quitting did he manage to find someone he could relate to.

His gaze traveled nervously upwards, and he was nearly thrown by the set of startlingly clear blue eyes boring holes right through him the longer he stared into them. They were beautifully almond shaped eyes, framed nicely by a set of neatly trimmed bangs, highlighting a set of high cheekbones and a slender jaw.

 _H-Handsome…._ Yami thought weakly, his legs shaking with disbelief as the man continued to talk to him. His mouth was moving, making sounds, but only a solid ringing filled Yami’s ears.

His lips were a wonderful shade of pink, and his breath was sweet. Every time Yami caught a whiff of the man’s scent, his stomach clenched tightly, and he forced himself to look away.

“…So, don’t be too hasty,” Kaiba finished, quite pleased with his own motivational and extremely hypocritical speech.  
Who the hell in their right mind would quit working for the biggest property management company in all of Japan? If he played his cards right, being on the board of executives was within sight! Couldn’t this man see that?

Yami nodded mutely, feeling his stomach swoop violently again when the elevator came to a stop at another floor, and the doors opened with a silence _whoosh!_

“Ah, my two favorite boys!” A voice cried enthusiastically, and Yami felt the hand slide off his shoulder so quickly, his skin burned underneath his clothes.

It was the company’s CEO.  
A man wearing a garish red suit with long white hair stood at the doors with a solid grin, clapping his hands together loudly with delight.

“What a happy day! I get to share an elevator with you both!”

“Pegasus,” Kaiba glowered, forcing himself into a stiff bow. “Good fucking morning to you.”

Yami dipped down into a bow too, horrified at the man’s rudeness, but to his relief, Pegasus stepped into the elevator with a hearty laugh and tapped a button with a flourish.

“Good fucking morning to you too, Kaiba-kun,” Pegasus sang, throwing his arm around Yami’s slender shoulders and giving Kaiba a leery smile over his shoulder. “My two top salesmen are friends! Who would have guessed?”  
  
Yami and Kaiba froze simultaneously, their minds racing as they pieced together what their CEO was saying.

 _Top two_ salesmen.

 _He’s Yami Mutou!_ Kaiba realized with trickling horror, staring at the back of Yami’s spiky head.

 _Ah…Seto Kaiba, the man whose name is always listed underneath mine,_ Yami thought guiltily, inching away from Pegasus’s iron-like grip.

“How are we doing today, gentlemen?” Pegasus asked genuinely, ignoring Yami’s silence and Kaiba’s hostile glare. “Are you both attending the mixer today that Ogata-san is hosting?”

There was a suffocating quiet as the elevator rose several floors before Kaiba broke it, growling, “I don’t do mixers.”

“I don’t either,” Yami said hastily, feeling as if all the air had been sucked out of the elevator.  
This was the worst place for him to be right now.  
For a moment, he’d thought that he had managed to make a friend, but instead, he had finally met a longtime rival who was the most dangerously handsome individual he’d ever had the misfortune of encountering.

The elevator doors opened slowly again, and Pegasus stepped out with a casual wave. “This is my stop boys. After my quick meeting here, maybe we could all grab lunch?”

“No.” Kaiba said coldly, stepping forward to furiously stab the ‘door close’ button, feeling Yami back away into the far corner.

“Your loss, Kaiba-boy!” Pegasus winked and strode off down the hall.

The elevator doors finally closed, trapping a horrible atmosphere inside the car as it continued to rise higher.

Yami pressed himself so solidly against the railing, his spine burned, and he folded his arms stiffly across his chest, wishing he could sink into the floor and disappear.  
He was taking the stairs from here on out.  
It didn’t matter if it was going to be 80 flights of steps.  
He would come in an hour early to climb them, just to avoid anyone in the elevator.

“Fuck this place,” Kaiba growled, throwing Yami a resentful glare. “…and fuck you.”

Yami said nothing, understanding that his time really was over at this company.

“You know what? I take back what I said earlier,” Kaiba continued, aiming to hurt with his words. “Go ahead and resign. At least the top spot will be mine when you leave.”

Curling his fingers into his palm, rage flared up briefly inside of Yami when he realized all Kaiba cared about was the rankings. What happened to their meaningful talk last night about “dealing with your position to keep your livelihood?”

“You can have it,” Yami replied venomously, glaring straight at the neat knot of Kaiba’s necktie, unable to meet his blue-eyed gaze. “Being at the top is meaningless, and you know it. You’re right up there with me, so we should be friends, not enemies.”

“I don’t do friends,” Kaiba sneered, his stomach curling as the elevator came to another lurching halt, and the doors slid softly open. “Good riddance.”

Yami set his jaw and stalked out of the elevator, feeling his skin melting from the ferocity of Kaiba’s glare, which followed him until the elevator doors closed behind him. He leaned against the hallway, dizzy and nauseous.

The rankings were set by Pegasus, to keep everyone on their toes. Only the people who took them seriously suffered, and unfortunately, many people took the rankings seriously.

Perhaps if Seto Kaiba didn’t take the ranking too seriously, they could manage to be friends.

Determined, Yami straightened up and composed himself, vowing that he would try befriending Seto Kaiba before handing in his resignation.  
  
Upstairs at his desk, Kaiba was fuming.  
Not only was Yami Mutou extremely attractive—he was the enemy.  
Besting him on default due to a resignation was unacceptable.  
He had to make sure Yami would stay at the company long enough for him to be beaten.  
Then, he could quit.

Sitting stiffly in his seat, Kaiba poised his hands over his keyboard, feeling a rush of determination.

* * *

The sun was setting quickly, casing a thin orange glow through the shades covering the tall glass windows.

Yami hastily packed up his things, eager to leave a bit earlier than usual to avoid running into Seto Kaiba in the elevator.

Just as he approached the doors, they slid open quietly. To his absolute horror, Kaiba was already inside, wearing a confident smirk.

“Great timing. Are we going to get a drink?” Kaiba asked heatedly, quite grateful that the floor was empty. Everyone had left to attend the mixer. He had anticipated Yami would try to leave early due to the embarrassing situation in the elevator this morning, and it seemed his hunch was once again correct.

“Yes, let’s do that,” Yami agreed nervously, stepping into the elevator and turning his back out of habit. “I’m glad you’ve changed your tone. I hope we can be friends…Kaiba-kun.”

He heard an angry hiss behind him, and Yami felt his heart skip several beats in his chest.

“It’s either Seto or it’s Kaiba,” Kaiba growled, stepping forward to stand beside Yami in the elevator. “Don’t you dare pretend like we’re in high school.”

“Very well,” Yami said apologetically, nodding. “Nice to meet you. I’m Yami.”

“Would’ve been nice if you had led with that,” Kaiba said coldly, folding his arms across his chest and feeling a strange heat radiating from the man beside him. “I hate being surprised, most of all by Pegasus.”

Yami turned to give Kaiba an irritated scowl. “Are you blaming me for not introducing myself? You didn’t introduce yourself to me either!”

“Yes I am blaming you,” Kaiba said viciously with playful a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Or it would’ve been better if I didn’t know your name at all.”

“Likewise,” Yami answered swiftly, prickling with a mixture of annoyance and excitement.

They rode in mild, comfortable silence until the elevator reached the bottom floor, and the doors slid open slowly.

Thinking that had been a short ride, Yami stepped out gratefully and suppressed a yawn. He really wanted to go home, but he had to stay true to the promise he’d made to himself and befriend Seto Kaiba.

“I know a good place,” Kaiba said automatically, leading the way and not bothering to see if Yami was following him.

Yami hurried after the tall businessman, struggling to keep up with his long strides. They walked out into the street and a cool night breeze greeted them gently.

Smiling contentedly, Yami let the wind ruffle his bangs as they continued down the street in amicable silence. He noticed they were getting odd stares, but he ignored them.

Kaiba kept glancing down at his companion, giddy with excitement at the prospect of getting Yami so drunk, he would reveal what secret tactic he used to close such large sales.

They turned a corner and Yami stared apprehensively at the glittering building before them. This was a fancy place, where mostly high-end businessmen and women gathered after work.  
It wasn’t a place for lowly property peddlers like themselves.

 _Does Kaiba come here often?_ Yami wondered, and his question was answered when the man strode in through the revolving doors with unwavering confidence.

Following him quickly, Yami pushed his own doubts aside and made his way through the dim room, eyeing all the lit candles on the dining tables, the stiff, ironed cuffs of expensive suits, and the long glittering earrings worn by the women.

Realizing Kaiba was nowhere in sight, Yami stood very awkwardly in the middle of the room as people began to whisper and stare.

“Atem!”

Yami whirled around nervously, seeing a familiar face coming his way. A man wearing a dark suit with his hair pulled back into a sleek white bun approached him with a slender woman on his arm. They both smiled prettily, their teeth gleaming under the warm chandelier lights.

“Bakura…” Yami said weakly, instantly recognizing another rival from a former company he’d worked at last year. “It’s been a long time.”

“It’s only been a year,” Bakura answered loftily as the woman on his arm giggled and winked at him. “I’ve been keeping track. Why are you here? Come to beg for your job back?”

Yami grit his teeth and held his silence with dignity. He would not stoop to petty insults. Sure, he was making less money at his current job, but he would say he was slightly happier. Slightly.

Kaiba was at the front desk, ordering drinks up to a private room when he realized Yami was no longer by his side.

“Here are your keys,” the woman said blandly, passing Kaiba a white envelope. “If one is lost, the replacement fee is—”

“I don’t care,” Kaiba breathed, darting his gaze frantically around the room behind him, searching for a familiar crop of spiky hair. Yami had left…! Why?

Furious, Kaiba snatched the keys up and stalked through the restaurant area, determined to find him. He finally spotted Yami standing in the middle of the floor, chatting with a pretty couple, and Kaiba let his breath out slowly, reminding himself of his goal, and to remain calm.

He strode quickly towards them, seeing the man with the bun smile almost evilly, causing Yami’s shoulders to tense.

What the hell was happening over there?

“I don’t need your handouts, Bakura,” Yami said stiffly, wishing he could be anywhere else. “In fact, I’m here with a colleague—”

“This colleague?” Bakura interrupted with another grin when Kaiba approached Yami from behind, his handsome features clouded with anger. “Hello…Mr.?”

“Shut up,” Kaiba said, instantly on guard when he noticed the man had golden cuff links, reeking of disposable wealth. “Yami, we’re leaving.”

“ _Yami_ , is it?” Bakura clung onto this with wide eyes, and the girl on his arm giggled nastily again. “You’ve managed to make friends at your new shithole of a workplace? It must be nice.”

Yami swallowed thinly, his mind racing for an appropriate insult he could throw but found himself being dragged away by the arm towards the elevators at the far end of the room.

“Goodbye, Yami! We’ll meet again!” Bakura called, waving energetically, attracting more attention from the neighboring diners.

Kaiba stabbed the button on the elevator panel and viciously gave the stranger a solid middle finger as the doors slid closed, and he noticed Yami sag visibly against the wall.

“Old friends?” Kaiba asked knowingly, and Yami nodded angrily, his blood boiling with rage and embarrassment.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kaiba said, growing more comfortable with Yami’s silence. “I know what it’s like to want to burn every bridge in your past. When there is shit that lingers, you have to scrape it off with force.”

Yami composed himself steadily and gave Kaiba a grateful smile.

Relaxing significantly, he realized that every time they were in an elevator, he managed to have a meaningful connection with Kaiba. Perhaps the magic was in the elevator.

The doors slid open quickly, and Kaiba stepped out before him, eyeing each door as they passed until they stopped at the one near the end of the hall.

“You got us a room?” Yami asked, slightly confused, watching Kaiba tap the key against the reader and shoulder the door open with more force than was necessary.

“You really want to drink downstairs with those idiots?” Kaiba asked loftily, eager to hide his rotten intentions. “What’s-his-face and his girlfriend will bother you all night.”

“True…” Yami said quietly, stepping inside and letting the door swing heavily shut behind himself, feeling oddly warm all over. How touching. Kaiba’s words were rough, but his actions were gentle and thoughtful.

It was a small but luxurious room with a hallway leading to a bathroom and a neat kitchen area, complete with a small dining counter. A room like this must’ve cost a small fortune, and Yami’s skin crawled when he wondered how often Kaiba spent like this based on their salary.

Or was this a special occasion?

“Make yourself comfortable,” Kaiba said, loosening his tie and carelessly throwing it over the back of a chair. “Room service will come up with our drinks.”

Eyeing the hallway leading into the bathroom longingly, Yami’s skin itched with sweat, and he ached to relax.

“If you don’t mind…I’d like to get cleaned up,” Yami said, already making his way down the hall. “Thank you for the room.”

Kaiba said nothing, watching Yami disappear down the hall, and he heard a door lock click.

Frowning, he glanced down at the floor, wondering if Yami had discovered his intentions. They were behaving oddly formally towards each other even though they were in such proximity.

A knock sounded at the door and Kaiba hurried to answer it, deciding that alcohol would be the solution to all of their problems. If he got Yami drunk enough, he would start spilling his secrets.

Inside the bathroom, Yami stood under the hot water contentedly. This was a nice surprise, so he would take his time and enjoy it.

He shut the water off and listened nervously through the walls, wondering if he could hear what Kaiba was doing, but there was nothing but a ringing silence. Snatching a towel off the rack, he dried himself off and stood in front of the mirror, staring listlessly at his own reflection.

Something in the atmosphere was strange the moment he’d stepped into the room.  
Was Kaiba acting…too comfortable? Or was it something else?  
Why had he been so accommodating?

Leaning over the sink, Yami stared into the silver drain, his heart racing faster the more he thought about it. Were they…behaving like a couple at a love hotel?! Kaiba had called for room service, and…he had ordered a room with a single large bed.

 _And I asked to clean up right when I stepped inside_ , Yami thought, horrified.

Blinking rapidly, Yami pressed his hands to his cheeks, forcing himself to come back down to earth. He was being ridiculous.  
They were co-workers who barely knew each other.  
Why was he thinking about…having sex with Kaiba?

Hastily getting dressed, Yami draped the towel over his wet hair and slowly exited the bathroom, on high alert.

Kaiba was sitting at the counter with several unopened bottles of alcohol at his elbows while he scrolled through his phone.

Yami stood awkwardly at an arm’s length, waiting to be acknowledged with a glance or a nod, but was soundly ignored. Thinking that was strange, he allowed himself to relax slightly and sit on the edge of the bed, staring blankly at the TV, seeing his own reflection in the grey screen.

Flopping back onto the mattress, Yami threw an arm over his eyes, feeling exhaustion settle heavily over his body. What a fucking day.

Kaiba set his phone down quietly and turned around to stare at Yami lying on the bed, his cheeks burning when he found himself staring at Yami’s slender legs clothed tightly in black slacks.  
His own pants tightened uncomfortably, and he looked away hastily.  
What the fuck was he thinking?  
He barely knew this guy, and to top it off, Yami was a co-worker. There was no escaping each other if something awkward happened between them.

Kaiba hastily got up and hurriedly locked himself in the bathroom. Leaning against the door, he glanced down at himself, cursing his boner. He was just horny and pent up from being too overworked. Deciding he would quickly masturbate and then come out like nothing was wrong, Kaiba slowly slid a hand guiltily down his pants, closing his eyes and trying his best to keep his mind blank.  
  
He would never be able to look Yami in the eye if he jerked off to the image of him innocently lying on the bed.  
  
Yami opened his eyes and stared up at the small chandelier hanging above the bed before he closed them again, drifting off slightly.

Kaiba had gone into the bathroom to also use the bath, and it sounded like he would take a while. The bed was soft…and the room was nice and cool….

He could hear water running, but it sounded like the sink, and not the shower.

Kaiba cleaned himself up and stepped out, staring at Yami’s slender legs once more.

 _Stop it!_ He berated himself, daring to move closer for a better look.  
  
Kaiba was pretty sure Yami was straight. Nothing gave him any indication that his co-worker leaned sexually towards males, and that thought sat heavily in the back of his mind.

Sitting quietly at the edge of the bed, Kaiba leaned over Yami’s sleeping face, inhaling lightly when he felt Yami’s breath tickle his lips.

Yami frowned and opened his eyes, staring up into a pair of blue ones, which were too close to his face. He suppressed a shiver and turned his head to the side, feeling a blush creeping slowly across his own cheeks.

“Y-You’re too close,” Yami said sleepily, shutting his eyes tightly and wishing Kaiba would leave him alone now. “Stop being strange.”

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Kaiba asked, the words falling too fast from his mouth, and his heart leapt into his throat when he thought he saw Yami’s frown deepen.

“No, I don’t…anymore,” Yami replied quietly, wondering where this conversation was headed. Was this Kaiba’s idea of friendly banter? Either way, he would answer the question because it wasn’t an insult or a hostile glare.

“What happened?” Kaiba pressed, unable to help himself, and to his dismay, Yami turned over onto his side and pushed the towel away from his head, grumbling, “she said I worked too much and never paid any attention to her. I can’t work and keep a relationship at the same time, so I can only have one or the other.”

 _He sounds like me!_ Kaiba thought frantically, his heart racing wildly in his chest as he leaned closer still and daringly rested a hand on Yami’s shoulder.

“Find someone who works just as much as you, and they will understand your schedule,” Kaiba said stiffly, with effort. “Then it’ll work out.”

“Yes, let me know when you’ve found a girl like that,” Yami said sarcastically, shrugging Kaiba’s hand off his shoulder. “I don’t feel like drinking now, so enjoy those bottles by yourself.”

Kaiba said nothing and contemplated his next move carefully. If Yami was quitting the company anyway, this meant he could push some boundaries, just this once.

“I only invited you here so we could discuss selling techniques,” Kaiba said in a rush, gripping the sheet tightly with nervous fingers. “And you should try dating someone who matches your speed.”

“You play dirty. Next topic,” Yami shot back, opening one eye and pointing a playful finger gun at Kaiba. “Aren’t you single too? Bang. Got you where it hurts.”

“You don’t know anything about me!” Kaiba fumed, eyeing the towel Yami had discarded and resisting the urge to use it as a restraint. Yes, he was a workaholic, but there was another, more serious reason as to why he was single.

“I know that you work at the same company as I do, and we sell roughly the same amount of properties, so you must work as hard as me,” Yami said in a flat emotionless voice. “Unless you have a way of doing it that allows you to relax at the end of a work week, I’d sure love to hear about it.”

“How do _you_ relax at the end of the week?” Kaiba said stiffly, grabbing the towel and wrapping it tightly around one of his hands, incredibly pent up. “You’re at the top. What’s your secret?”

Yami let out a deep laugh that made Kaiba’s stomach clench wonderfully, and he sat up slowly with a sleepy smile.

“I don’t do anything, but one time, a client grabbed my ass,” Yami declared, eyeing Kaiba’s hands twisting the towel furiously. “She kept treating me like a host, but in the end, I managed to survive. That’s what I do. I survive.”

“Oh, so you pawn off parts of your body for a sale,” Kaiba said, grabbing into the statement with ferocity. “And I’m sure ‘business lunches’ have a whole different meaning for you.”  
This was great! Yami sounded like an easy catch.

Throwing caution to the wind, he climbed nimbly onto the bed and straddled Yami down tightly, keeping him pinned down by the shoulders while Yami’s eyes widened with shock.

“I’m not—That is false! Get off me!” Yami protested, fighting Kaiba weakly. The weight sinking down on top of him was almost reassuring…and that was disturbing.

“Let’s try something,” Kaiba said desperately, using all of his strength to keep Yami pinned down beneath him. He knew this was harassment, but he didn’t care anymore. This man was the one who had been causing him grief all these months, and he finally had a face connected to the name.

Yami stopped struggling briefly and blinked, hoping for a moment Kaiba meant they would play some sort of drinking game, but his hopes were shattered when a pair of lips came crashing down onto his from above, and a silky tongue pushed intrusively past the tops of his teeth and suggestively licked the roof of his mouth, sending a cold shiver down his spine. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was kissing another man, but the rest of his body didn’t seem to care because he was shivering happily, reacting to the soft, teasing touches from the slender fingers trailing up the side of his hip, untucking his shirt from his pants.

Unable to talk, breathe, or think, Yami found that he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Cold hands were cupping his face, and soft lips were repeatedly moving over his so skillfully, his stomach clenched every time Kaiba pulled away for air.  
  
Kaiba leaned back guiltily and gazed deeply into Yami’s angular eyes, waiting to be kicked away, slapped, or screamed at, but to his relief, Yami just stared right back at him, looking slightly miffed.

“You hated that,” Kaiba said darkly, his panic rising. “This was a bad idea.”

“It…doesn’t…feel bad,” Yami replied dazedly, his head spinning with confusion and lust as he leaned forwards gently, managing to catch another sweet inhale of Kaiba’s intoxicating breath. “And you…smell good.”

Without waiting for an answer, Yami bravely pressed himself forward and kissed Kaiba again, draping his arms around a set of slim shoulders and pulling him down into the wonderful softness of the bed as he nibbled playfully on his lower lip.

Kaiba’s eyes were open, and he found himself awkwardly making eye contact with Yami every time Yami glanced at him, so he pulled away nervously, barely able to speak through his own anxiety.

“Let’s never see each other again.”

“Stop opening your eyes,” Yami said irritably, propping himself up on one elbow. “Do you kiss other ‘girls’ like this too? Maybe that’s why you’re single.”

Enraged by this comment, Kaiba shoved his uncertainties aside and grabbed the towel once more, flattening it in his palms and holding it up to Yami’s face.

“If you close your eyes when you kiss me, then it’ll feel exactly like you’re kissing a woman,” he hissed, and without waiting for an answer, he pressed the towel down over Yami’s eyes and pinned him down again, his stomach clenching with excitement when he saw the corner’s of Yami’s mouth lift upwards into a playful smirk.

He dove down and captured his lips tightly, shoving his hand up Yami’s shirt and bunching it messily, feeling the fabric strain against buttons when Yami squirmed.

“Wait!” Yami cried breathlessly, jerking his head away from Kaiba’s flurry of relentless kisses trailing down his neck and chest. “You didn’t tell me why _you_ are single!”

Kaiba froze and remained silent. He thought it was pretty obvious.

Sitting up slowly, Kaiba felt his cheeks burn as he contemplated admitting his deepest insecurity. No.  
He couldn’t.  
It was too…embarrassing.  
But if he didn’t say it, wouldn’t Yami find out anyway because they were going to see each other naked soon…?

Yami struggled to sit up, his chest heaving with excitement as he watched Kaiba’s demeanor changed instantly, and goosebumps rose along his skin. His co-worker seemed to be shrinking away from him slowly. All of the earlier confidence had vanished without a trace.  
Wh-What happened? Was that really such a bad question?

“If it was a painful breakup, let’s not talk about it,” Yami said hastily, now eager to continue. He’d been feeling pent up. This was the most fun he’d after being buried by mountains of work. His boner was aching, and this type of touching with another man was new and exciting. Also, Kaiba was extremely handsome…even when he looked distressed.

To his dismay, Kaiba climbed off his body and sat on the edge of the bed, hanging his head in his hands.

“Did I do something wrong?” Yami asked furiously, extremely put off by this behavior. “Let’s not talk about it then.”

Kaiba raised his head and gazed bleakly at Yami, his chest heavy with a crushing sense of dread and guilt as he opened his mouth to speak, but he realized his voice had left him.

The silence grew thick, and Yami inched closer to Kaiba, placing a reassuring hand on his back, feeling a rush of sympathy.

“If the kissing earlier was a joke, don’t worry, I forgive you,” Yami said carefully, his heart thudding painfully when he realized he didn’t mind being jumped by his co-worker. It was oddly flattering.

“That’s not it,” Kaiba managed to find his voice, and he spoke in a rush, eager to get the words out before his throat closed up again. “No relationship of mine has ever lasted more than three months. You’ll be the same when you see it.”

“See…what?” Yami breathed, his mind racing with a thousand possibilities of what it could be.  
A deformity? A scar?  
Did Kaiba have a tiny penis?  
If so…he couldn’t deny that that was slightly hilarious….

“…You’ll run away screaming like all the others,” Kaiba added unhelpfully, daring to steal a glance at Yami, his chest tight with anxiety when his spiky-haired co-worker stared unblinkingly right back at him.

Yami squared his shoulders back and tucked his legs underneath himself in a formal sitting position, deciding he would take on the challenge.  
He couldn’t help but feel an odd twinge of pity for his co-worker.  
This was probably the reason Kaiba buried himself in his work.  
The sexy mood from earlier had been lost anyway.

“Please show it to me,” Yami said confidently, bowing his head down and keeping his hands tight on his knees, feeling his own ears burn with anticipation. “I promise I won’t laugh, scream, or run away.”

Kaiba eyed Yami wearily, glancing down at himself quickly to make sure he had lost his boner before he nodded reluctantly and rose to his feet, his legs oddly weak.

Yami raised his head and watched with bated breath as Kaiba shamelessly undid his belt with robotic movements and pushed his pants down past his knees.

Staring at a plain bulge clad in black underwear, Yami frowned, mildly disappointed.  
  
Nothing was strange here.  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Yami said shakily, wondering if it was safe to laugh now. “You look fine.”

Kaiba shook his head silently and hooked a thumb around the band of his underwear, preparing himself for the worst as he lowered it slowly and waited for Yami’s reaction.

Yami blinked rapidly, his heart skipping nervous beats in his chest when he found himself staring at the largest flaccid penis he had ever seen in his entire life. Even soft, it looked thick, and from a distance, it looked to be about the length of half his forearm.

Swallowing thinly, Yami reminded himself to keep his expression neutral. Yes, it was slightly grotesque to see such a large penis hanging limply, coupled with a set of very robust balls, but it wasn’t…. disgusting.  
If anything, it looked like a very lonely snake.

“Show’s over,” Kaiba growled, bending down to pick up his pants.  
There was a familiar crushing pang of despair rising in his chest, coupled with nausea and humiliation.

Yami’s reaction had been a stony silence, which was the nicest reaction he’d ever had to his special endowment, but that was only because he was a man. The men who saw him would usually let out loud shout and laugh, whereas the women would gasp and immediately look away, frightened or disgusted.

“W-Wait!” Yami breathed, holding a hand up nervously and feeling himself shake all over with incredulity. “Does it…hurt?”

“No,” Kaiba answered sourly, knowing what questions followed next.  
  
 _“Were you born like that?”  
  
“What does it look like erect? Oh my gosh, that’s impossibly huge!” _  
_  
“Have you considered a surgery to correct it?”  
  
“Have you ever managed to fit inside a condom?”  
  
“…I’m sorry…I won’t do it with you if you can’t get into a condom.”  
  
_

“So that means, you’re fine,” Yami said evenly, determined to show that he wasn’t disturbed. “If it goes up and down normally and nothing hurts, then you’re fine!”

“The problem isn’t the function, _doctor,_ it’s the other person,” Kaiba scowled, bending down to pick his pants up again and hearing Yami ask him to wait again.

“If you just prepare…the other person…it should be fine!” Yami insisted, sliding off the bed and reaching his hand out shakily, wondering what the hell he was doing. “May I touch you…?”

Kaiba grit his teeth and contemplated saying no.  
This wasn’t going to lead to anywhere good.   
He knew Yami just wanted to touch him out of pure curiosity, just to see what he looked like erect, and then he would be left with a very uncomfortable boner until Yami got tired of playing with him.

“You’re ruining the mood,” Yami accused, patting the bed with conviction. “Sit here.”

Kaiba felt his legs move by themselves, and he found himself sitting beside Yami, who was smiling warmly at him.

“Thank you,” Yami said sweetly, sliding his hand up Kaiba’s leg and daringly pressing his knuckles against the flaccid length, feeling his heart race nervously again. He knew he was putting up a brave front, but inside, he was in turmoil. This was his first time touching another man, and just his luck, it had to be someone as unique as Kaiba.  
Yami had always wanted to explore men, but he’d never imagined it would turn out like this.

“I have one…last question,” Yami said quietly, bending forward to give Kaiba a tentative sniff, pleased to discover that he smelled relatively musky and enticing. “How many people have seen you here?”

“15,” Kaiba answered automatically, hating that he knew the answer so readily. “But like I said, after we pass the three-month mark…”

His voice trailed off uncharacteristically.  
He was still a goddamn virgin and was almost 30.  
Fuck everything.  
Everyone around him in the office was married, having children and adopting pets, and he was still alone, never having intimately connected with another person. His only solace was that he was constantly being promoted, but that meant nothing because his personal life was so unfulfilling.

“I see,” Yami nodded quietly, frowning in concentration.  
The atmosphere was now incredibly heavy and Yami felt himself sweat.  
This situation was horrible. It wasn’t because Kaiba’s dick was so large, it was because he had suddenly felt the enormous weight of responsibility crushing down on his shoulders.

If he was going to engage sexually with Kaiba, he would have to be careful and make sure it would be a positive experience for them both.

Reaching down slowly, Yami gave Kaiba several slow strokes, daringly bending down to give the tip a small lick, and he felt Kaiba tense mightily.

His knuckles were white against the sheets, and Yami noticed this, but he pressed on, intent on performing well for the sake of Kaiba’s comfort. He had a feeling Kaiba’s sexual experiences were mostly negative, and he didn’t want to be added to the long list of horrible memories.  
Besides, it was just a large dick!  
There was nothing to be frightened of.

Encouraged by this thought, Yami dipped his head down and took Kaiba’s length into his mouth, lewdly rolling the soft head of his penis along his tongue and between his teeth, sucking vigorously. He knew this felt good when he himself was soft, so this had to be correct.

To his relief, he felt Kaiba swell with arousal inside his mouth, and he had to hold his breath in amazement when he felt his lips stretch, trying to accommodate the girth. This dick was truly…something indeed. A bubble of excitement sat low in his stomach and Yami reminded himself to be realistic.  
There was no way in hell this thing would fit inside anywhere other than his mouth.

Letting his breath out slowly, Yami threw caution to the wind and began to move more roughly, inching his head down lower along Kaiba’s length and feeling Kaiba’s thighs tense again.

Kaiba was sweating nervously, wondering if he was supposed to be feeling good. The image of Yami’s spiky head between his legs was already an arousing sight to see and a hot tongue was sliding up and down along his slit while Yami bobbed his head rhythmically, and he was steadily growing warm all over.  
It took a few moments, but Kaiba realized he was on the receiving end of a blowjob.  
It wasn’t just random fondling, incredulous staring, and light strokes.  
This was a real blowjob!

The thought made his chest swell with a strange sense of happiness, and he relaxed. Yami didn’t show any signs of stopping, which meant he could enjoy himself?

Letting out a tight sigh, he rested his hand on Yami’s slender shoulder, his breath hitching strangely in his throat when he tried to speak. “Hey, you don’t have to keep going if it’s uncomfortable.”

Yami closed his eyes happily and pocketed Kaiba’s length in his cheek. He inhaled deeply and enjoyed the thickness inside his mouth, shaking his head, giving Kaiba a strong suck in response, earning a sharp gasp from above him.

He continued to bob his head down on Kaiba’s length, amazed that he could only fit about half of it inside his mouth, and his jaw was aching from being stretched so widely. Kaiba’s legs were trembling with restraint, and Yami had a feeling he wasn’t going to be able to finish Kaiba inside his mouth at this rate. His jaw ached. It really was…too large.

Kaiba’s stomach did a violent churn when Yami’s lips left his dick, and a flushed, excited face peered up at him.

“How close are you?” Yami asked, and to his dismay, Kaiba looked nervous.

“Close…” Kaiba said, his tongue swelling horribly at the lie, but Yami was perceptive because he seemed to catch this.

“We’ll try something else,” Yami said, carelessly wiping the bottom of his chin with his hand and hopping off the bed.

“Or, you can stop,” Kaiba replied, his anxiety rising as he wondered if Yami pitied him. After all, he’d just insinuated that he had never managed cum at the hands of anyone else aside from his own.

Yami marched into the bathroom and scanned the counter, snatching up the bottles of shampoo and conditioner before racing back to the bed, holding them up triumphantly.

Kaiba stared blankly at the tiny bottles in Yami’s hand, his erection throbbing almost painfully. Goddamn, he really hated it when he was right.  
Yami just wanted to play out of sheer curiosity.

He watched apprehensively as Yami stripped smoothly and laid face-down on the bed, throwing him a mischievous grin.

“Come on, let’s do it,” he said, unscrewing the cap to one of the soaps and handing it to Kaiba, who continued to stare lustfully at his naked body with darkened eyes.

“Do what?” Kaiba asked stupidly, his ears ringing with a terrible noise as his eyes roamed over every wonderful curve of Yami’s smooth back.  
Was Yami insane? They had no proper lube, and he didn’t want to pay a hospital bill after this.

“Thigh sex,” Yami answered firmly, kicking his legs up excitedly and feeling his own boner press tightly into the mattress underneath him. “You know how to do that, right? Just put yourself between my—”

The air was crushed out of his lungs when Kaiba climbed enthusiastically on top of him and sat gleefully on of his ass.

“…Use the soap,” Yami instructed, glad that his voice didn’t waver, and he craned his neck around, trying to stem his shock at Kaiba’s pale hand moving steadily up and down his enormous length—his penis was almost pole-like. It was quite terrifying.

Using the entire bottle, Kaiba managed to coat himself fully, and he splashed a bit down between Yami’s slender legs for good measure, his heart thudding so loudly in his chest, he couldn’t think properly. Prodding his tip between soft flesh, he heard Yami let out a sigh and nod, pressing his chin down into the mattress and bucking his hips up to meet him.

A wonderful searing sensation engulfed Kaiba’s lower body, and his head rushed with ecstasy. There was a delicious texture stroking his tip as he rubbed himself against the bottoms of Yami’s balls, and every time he pulled out, Yami’s thighs would slick wetly around his dick, sending more pulses of pleasure running up and down his body.

Opening his mouth in a silent cry of surprise, Yami shut his eyes so tightly, he saw green. Kaiba’s length was so…long! He would feel it rubbing his balls before it passed between his legs and hit the mattress beneath them. The pace was also incredible.  
There was a sort of desperate frenzy as Kaiba pounded into the gap between his thighs. The hot breath grazing the shell of Yami’s ear sent a wild jolt of electricity running down his chest and curling tightly at the base of his groin which was being rubbed up and down so furiously, everything became an arousing, blurry mess.

A pale hand came up to press down over the tops of his fingers, and Yami turned his head to the side, hoping to meet Kaiba’s lips, his mind numb with joy and incredulity.  
  
This was why women loved large dicks…he finally understood.

Perhaps if he learned more about how to handle it, the pleasure Kaiba could give him would be mind-blowingly intense.

Burning with happiness and excitement, Kaiba curled his chin over Yami’s slender shoulder and gave the shell of his ear a teasing bite before he came in a solid heave, letting an enormous wave of pleasure cascade over him while feeling his wetness smear erotically across the backs of Yami’s thighs as he slowed his pace, his heart thundering his chest. He tried to catch his breath, feeling Yami squirm and gasp underneath him, sounding disappointed.

“Don’t stop!” Yami hissed, his thighs already chafing and itching from the sudden loss of friction. He wasn’t sure if he had cum, but everything just felt so good, he never wanted it to end. For a moment, his mind had been blissfully blank, and all he could focus on was the wonderful thrusting between his legs. He wanted that, again.

“Did you finish?” Kaiba asked guiltily, letting Yami prop himself shakily up on his elbows to glance down at the sticky mess they had made on the sheets.

Yami was semi-hard, and there was a large patch of semen where his crotch had been seconds ago.

 _I guess I did cum…_ Yami thought nervously, flipping over onto his back and avoiding the wet patch. _But I’m not going to tell him that._

“Is there any left?” Yami asked anxiously, raising one leg halfheartedly and flashing Kaiba his asshole. “Put some here. Let’s do a different position.”

“You didn’t finish?” Kaiba asked heavily, feeling an enormous blow land on his ego.  
Shit. So he was the only one selfishly enjoying himself.

Yami shook his head with a playful smile and grabbed the bottle of conditioner, unscrewing the top and dumping out the entire contents on his palm and smearing it up his crack.

“I can’t cum unless…you’re inside,” Yami said shakily, unable to believe his own actions. “Prepare me. We can do three or even four fingers.”

Extremely nervous and unsure if he could even get it up again, Kaiba inched towards Yami on the bed and obediently slid a finger up and down Yami’s ass, feeling a hole clench deliciously under the pad of his finger, and strangely enough, he found himself consumed with lust.  
  
He would be losing his virginity…finally! But only if he could put it in, because Yami seemed brave and he wasn’t acting turned off.  
In fact, he was being incredibly sexy.

Holding his own thighs firmly, Yami tried to quell his own terrified thoughts.  
Why was he doing this? Why was he inviting Kaiba to enter him with that…enormous…pole?  
Was it because he felt pity? Curiosity? Sexual attraction?  
Or perhaps it was because he understood Kaiba’s loneliness; the thought of never having been connected to anyone was emotionally damaging, even to the strongest of wills.

A finger was inserted into his hole and Yami winced at the coldness of Kaiba’s hands.

Kaiba saw Yami’s brow furrow and he paused in his motions but was encouraged to continue with a kind smile and a nod.

“When you feel me getting soft, add a second one,” Yami said nervously, licking his lips. “Come on, don’t just sit there. Kiss me. Stop acting so formal about it, you’re making me anxious.”

Kaiba nodded stiffly, taking a moment to compose himself before he dove forward and captured Yami’s lips in a tight kiss, his confidence returning when he felt Yami suppress a laugh and tangle his hands through his hair.  
This was really happening! It wasn’t a dream.  
He was having sex normally.  
So, it was possible after all…it just took the right person!

Yami sighed happily and enjoyed the way Kaiba’s tongue dipped down against his own, sending warm shivers up his body while the fingers in his hole spread him so gently, he barely felt a thing. He opened his eyes and stared at the dark eyelashes centimeters from his nose, and his stomach did a strange flip.  
Kaiba was so handsome, it really was a crutch. He could do everything wrong, and it would be fine because he looked so damn angelic.

A third finger prodded the soft tissue around his hole and slowly stretched him while thrusting shallowly, and Yami sank his ass down onto Kaiba’s hand, reaching down to touch himself, fondling his own balls and giving his dick a few energetic strokes, enjoying the heated threads of pleasure snaking up his body.

He felt was incredibly hot all over and there was a strange pressure at the base of his dick, and Yami felt his tip leak excitedly at the thought of being filled with more than just fingers. Kaiba’s lips were soft against his and sometimes, he would pull away to land soft kisses on each of his cheeks, his breath trailing down his neck and lips clamped around his nipples, sucking them vigorously before Yami found himself being kissed sensually again.

Being unaccustomed to such gentle lovemaking, Yami felt his cheeks burn every time Kaiba paused to gaze down at him, asking if he was okay.

“I think you can now…” Yami whispered, and Kaiba leaned away with a tight nod.

Glancing down at himself, Kaiba was slightly shocked to discover he was hard again, and he shoved his doubts down as he spread his own legs to press the head of his arousal against Yami’s clenching asshole, pushing in tentatively.

To his extreme amazement, the head disappeared easily inside and Yami tightened around him so suddenly, his vision turned white and the breath left his lungs.

“S-Slowly! Not…like that!” Yami gasped, shuddering and shaking as he tried to register all the sensations crashing over him at once. There was a bit of pain, but everything was just hot, setting his skin on fire with a delicious warmth, and the ceiling lights were blurring in his vision.

He felt Kaiba ease into him at an agonizingly slow pace, and he spasmed happily the more he was being filled. Throwing his head back against the soft pillows, Yami gasped for air, reminding himself to breathe evenly, but his heart would clench excitedly every time Kaiba leaned inside him gently, too gently, one centimeter at a time. He was so aroused, it was agonizing.

“Please…stop doing that,” Yami breathed, barely able to find his voice, and he felt Kaiba tense fearfully.

“I’m hurting you. I’ll stop,” Kaiba said hastily, growing cold all over, and to his amazement, Yami shook his head angrily.

“Stop being so damn gentle,” Yami growled, rocking his hips daringly and almost blinding himself with pleasure as Kaiba’s thickness pressed down on a heated spot inside him. “I can’t…you move…” Oh fuck. That was heavenly. Kaiba wasn’t even moving and it felt good inside.

“I don’t understand!” Kaiba hissed, his dread rising higher by each passing second Yami stayed silent, his chest shaking with heavy breaths, his legs twitching and jerking strangely at his sides, and Kaiba wondered if he was in pain. What was happening? Did it hurt or did it not hurt?

“…Move!” Yami nearly shouted, managing to lock his legs around Kaiba’s slender waist, shuddering with ecstasy. He rocked down onto Kaiba’s length and lost himself in the violent waves of pleasure consuming his mind and body as Kaiba tensed excitedly and rose up on his knees, angling himself up higher inside him.

Unable to believe his own eyes, Kaiba stared numbly down at his own dick wedged inside Yami’s ass. The way Yami’s legs were trembling around his hips was amazing, and the lewd expressions he was making were arousing as hell.

Tentatively thrusting forward, Kaiba heard Yami let out a strangled yell as he grabbed the sheets with white knuckles, his back arched high, his eyes blissfully shut tight and his mouth slightly parted. He looked like he was enjoying it immensely…!  
Leaning forward happily, Kaiba gave Yami a few more energetic thrusts, feeling as if his heart was going to spill out of his chest with joy.  
Amazing.  
He was going to cherish this person forever.  
The search was over.  
This spiky-haired man was his soulmate.

Yami was soaring on the highest cloud, enjoying each new sensation Kaiba was giving him with every thrust. Sometimes the angle would be different, and Yami could feel the air leaving his lungs as Kaiba’s dick hit the base of his sweet spot, and other times, he swore he could feel Kaiba’s dick underneath his navel, filling him so deeply, his soul had to evacuate his body to make room for Kaiba’s dick.

The feeling was incredibly addictive, and Yami found that he couldn’t control his own voice. He wanted to say _“keep that position”_ for prolonged pleasure, or _“right there”_ whenever Kaiba grazed along his sweet spot again, but every time he opened his mouth, an odd, strangling gasp escaped his throat and his mind would go blank.

Kaiba would pull out halfway and ram back inside him, sending him into a lustful frenzy, and Yami could no longer keep his eyes open. His own dick twitched as a rising orgasm rose up from deep within and consumed him, rocking his body furiously with uncontrollable ripples of happiness.  
  
Incredible. This was what it felt like to be completely wrung out.  
He could die like this and be happy.

He shuddered violently again and his toes curled excitedly as streams of fire ran up and down his legs when Kaiba reached down to grab his length and stroked him with practiced fluidity, causing his stomach to curl wonderfully, almost painfully, as another dry orgasm was wrenched from his body.

Exhausted and limp, Yami kept his eyes shut, unsure if that was his second or third orgasm, feeling his body rocking up and down on the bed as Kaiba showed no signs of stopping.

Kaiba let the clenching wave of desire flood his mind and body as he came again in a strong heave, and he pressed himself deeper inside of Yami’s wonderful softness, trying to savor every last moment before he gently pulled out and sat back on his heels, his back drenched with sweat and his legs shaking.

“You came,” Kaiba said happily, more to himself than to Yami. “Are you okay?”

Yami didn’t move, and Kaiba gave one of his limp legs a gentle pat.

“Hey, did I hurt you?” Kaiba asked, his dread returning in a sudden, horrible rush when he realized Yami had passed out.

His spiky-haired companion was breathing shallowly, and Kaiba panicked.  
Shit. Shit.  
He had really gone overboard and actually _killed_ someone mid-sex.  
Sex was never happening for him ever again.

He leapt off the bed and grabbed a towel, running it under cold water before hurrying back to the bed and gently folding the cold cloth over Yami’s closed eyes.

Yami’s mind hummed happily and he kept his eyes closed, enjoying the coolness on his forehead. His body was so light, he was floating. Everything was warm, and he was feeling so relaxed….

“Yami, please wake up,” Kaiba’s panicked voice filled his ears and Yami slowly reached up to touch the towel on his forehead.

Sitting up with effort, Yami let the cloth fall onto his lap and he gazed around the hotel room blearily, smiling warmly at Kaiba.

“Oh fuck,” Kaiba sighed, shaking with relief as he ran a hand through his hair in distress. “You fainted. I’m so fucking s—"

“Did I really?” Yami’s eyes widened and he nodded stiffly. “I guess I did. I really enjoyed that. Thank you... I don’t know when I’ll fully recover.”

“You better recover quickly,” Kaiba said, feeling a familiar wave of nausea building in the base of his stomach. “I hope you can walk.”

That had been extremely nerve-wracking, and he had been worried the entire time, but if Yami said he enjoyed it, he would keep that statement close to his heart forever.

“I think I’m fine,” Yami said lightly, using the wet towel to clean off his sticky front before he tossed it aside. “I’ll use the shower first if you don’t mind.”

Inching off the bed, Yami found that his backside only ached with a warm numbness with every step that he took, and he was secretly grateful that Kaiba had been so gentle. He shut himself inside the bathroom and leaned against the door, shivering with residual pleasure.  
H-Holy shit.  
Sex with Kaiba was incredible!  
Did this mean his selfless act had liberated Kaiba from his anxiety to perform in bed, and Kaiba would now go around bedding other people?

 _I’m already jealous of them_ , Yami thought darkly, stepping inside the shower and switching the water on _. I need to ask what his ideal woman looks like._

Outside in the room, Kaiba sat on the bed, numb with shock at what had just happened.

He had finally had sex.  
With a co-worker.  
Who was male.

But none of that mattered, because it meant that he had been accepted! This wonderful, spiky-haired man had accepted him, lovingly, warmly, and had guided him through sex with patience.

 _When can we do it again?_ Kaiba wondered frantically, feeling himself burn all over with longing. When was the soonest they could connect again without Yami’s asshole being hurt? Taking in such a large penis on a regular basis surely wasn’t healthy.  
Also, Yami had fainted at the end.  
That wasn’t normal, was it?

What would happen if Yami never wanted to do it again? Maybe it was more like a one-time thing. It was purely curiosity, and Yami would encourage him to sleep with other people now that he was “fine”.

 _But I’m not fine_ , Kaiba growled to himself, clenching his fists in frustration while his insides churned with turmoil. Were they just sex friends or were they now a couple?  
How did one advance from sex friendship into coupledom?  
Or did Yami want nothing to do with him anymore?  
He would be politely thanked for the experience and Yami would quit the company.  
Then, they would never see each other again.

The water shut off, and Kaiba watched apprehensively as Yami stepped out with a towel, looking handsome and refreshed.

“I have another question,” Yami prompted, watching Kaiba’s expression carefully for dissent, and when he found none, he continued. “What is your ideal type? Short cute hair? Long black hair?”

“Spiky hair,” Kaiba answered instantly, curling his fingertips over his knees so tightly, his skin burned. Where was this conversation going? He had a bad feeling….

Yami laughed deeply and sat down in a chair by the kitchen counter, smiling. “I’m serious. Tell me your ideal type, Kaiba. You must have one.”

“I’ve never had one,” Kaiba answered honestly, thinking he had been too self-absorbed in his own penis problem that he’d come to accept anyone who could look at him pantsless for longer than 5 seconds without making an obscene comment.  
Yami was the first and only person who had managed to behave like that.

“Liar,” Yami declared, and he lifted up several fingers to list off traits he personally liked. “I like girls with short hair, who look neat, and take care of their hands and feet. It really gives off a delicate aura.”

Kaiba said nothing, his frustration rising higher by the minute. Why were they talking about women? Was Yami trying to say that his main preference was women?  
He was being thrown away after one night of sex, was this what was happening?  
What exactly was happening?

“I want to meet your future girlfriend, okay?” Yami said firmly, giving Kaiba a boyish smile. “I’m sure she’ll be stunningly pretty given how good-looking you are.”

“I don’t need one,” Kaiba replied with equal conviction, his cheeks burning with a mixture of fury and frustration. “I have you.”

Yami blinked, slightly taken aback by the brutal honesty and he pressed a hand to his chest, feeling extremely flattered.

“Yes, thank you,” Yami said warmly, willing his heart to calm down. “But what about after me?”

Kaiba stared furiously at Yami, trying to decipher what he meant. After him?  
Like, after they broke up? That would never happen.  
He would not allow that to happen.  
It didn’t matter if Yami was more talented and could sell more properties than him.  
If anything, that was a wonderful bonus. Everything Kaiba already knew about Yami on the surface was amazing, so he had already decided ten minutes ago that they would be together forever.

“I don’t think that far ahead,” Kaiba responded viciously, rising to his feet and storming into the bathroom, leaving Yami sitting alone in the room to mellow in his own thoughts.

Slowly getting up out of the chair, Yami got dressed and stared at the wet patches of semen still drying on the bed, telling himself he had done a good deed tonight.

He had helped a handsome co-worker get over his fear of wielding an enormous dick in bed.

Picking up his tie from the floor, Yami draped it over his shoulder and hastily buckled his belt, his mind racing with ways he could coerce Kaiba into having sex with him a few more times before he settled down with a girl.

 _I can do it_ , Yami thought confidently, hastily picking up a pen and a pad of paper to write Kaiba a friendly farewell note before he left the room.

He just had to keep his own feelings at a distance and not make the mistake of falling in love. What he was doing was more like a…public service.  
A single man with a handsome face like Kaiba’s was such a waste.

Hurrying down the hall, Yami looped the tie around his neck and began to fix it, making sure he was presentable in case he met anyone in the elevator.

Inside the hotel room, Kaiba had stepped out of the bathroom to discover that Yami had vanished, leaving behind a note in neat handwriting.

_“Kaiba,_

_You’re a pretty great guy and the next girl who gets you will be so happy and lucky! See you tomorrow in the elevator, probably._

_Add me on LINE. (its Yami with three i’s) (Yamiii)_

_I’m so glad we were able to connect as friends.”_

Kaiba gripped the note so hard, the paper crinkled.

_The next girl who gets you._

This meant Yami expected him to date someone else. Preferably a girl.  
 _  
I’m so glad we were able to connect as friends_

 _As friends.  
_ Friends.

So he was being discarded.  
He had been foolish to hope that Yami wanted to stick around to be on the receiving end of his disgustingly large penis.

Crumpling up the note, Kaiba threw it against the wall, biting back tears of anger and frustration.

He would not accept this shitty note. He would try his fucking best to win Yami over so they could date, hopefully, forever. He wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer until he had exhausted all angles.

Grabbing his clothes, Kaiba furiously got dressed, his body burning with a strange conviction as he left the room, not bothering to leave a notice for room service regarding the stains on the bed.

If they billed him, great. It was fucking worth it.

* * *

**Author's note:  
**   
_publishing schedule:_

12/18 (part 1)  
12/21 (part 2)  
12/22 (part 3)  
12/23 (part 4)  
12/24 (part 5)  
12/25 (part 6)  
12/26 (part 7) 

_edited by:_ TAEDAE da MVP (and glanced over on the side 2 months in advance by the lovely QUEENBEWD)

please leave a like or a comment! happy early xmas!!

with love,  
Ugli


	2. Chapter 2

Yami stepped into the elevator, exhausted and worn out. He had spent most of the night waiting for a message from Kaiba, but as he’d predicted, none came.

Leaning against the railing, he watched the doors close, thinking it was fine.   
He would remember last night for the rest of his life.   
Meeting someone with a penis like that was a rare and rewarding occurrence.

 _I’m happy,_ Yami told himself furiously, watching the red numbers in the digital panel go up. _I’m happy I got to be his first positive experience._

The elevator came to a slow halt, and Yami arranged his face into a neutral expression, seeing the doors open, revealing Kaiba dressed handsomely in his usual dark suit. The only difference being…there was a beautiful woman standing beside him, covering her mouth as she laughed.

Speechless, Yami made room and watched them step inside, staring at the woman with mild jealousy. She had adorable short hair that cupped her chin elegantly, accentuating a pair of very pink, pretty lips.

Yami’s stomach twisted violently and he looked away, trying not to listen to their conversation, but it was hard.

“…Thank you, Mr. Kaiba. You’ve really helped me out,” she said gratefully, ducking her head down in a polite bow. “Are we still on for lunch?”

“I’ll message you after I check my schedule,” Kaiba answered steadily, feeling a rush of triumph when he saw Yami’s ears redden. Jackpot. He had timed this perfectly.

“I can’t wait!” she smiled warmly as the elevator came to another slow halt. “This is me. Have a good morning!”

Kaiba raised his hand in a casual wave, his heart thudding excitedly in his chest when he swore he felt Yami tense beside him. Was this what Yami wanted? He had done exactly what was asked of him—asked out a girl for lunch that was just his type—short hair with a delicate aura, right in front of him.

There was a stifling silence as the elevator rose higher, and Yami broke the silence first, hating the crushing pang in his chest as he spoke. “She’s nice. Is that Yanagi-san’s sister?”

“Don’t know,” Kaiba answered shortly, moving to overtly press the ‘ _emergency stop’_ button on the panel while lying smoothly. “I have a meeting on the 38th floor.”

“I like her hair,” Yami said stiffly, staring intently at Kaiba’s white collar, wishing he could press his lips against his pale skin and give it a tantalizing lick. He had been too lustful and hasty last night, and Yami wished he had taken his time to savor the little details.

“I like _your_ hair,” Kaiba retaliated smoothly as the elevator came to a grinding halt between the 26th and 27th floor.

Yami nearly lost his balance when the elevator jerked to a stop. He glanced at the digital panel, seeing it display an ‘error’ message, and he stared at the button panel, noticing the button 38 was glowing steadily.

Wh-What was happening?  
Was this a scene straight out of a fucking drama? Kaiba had planned this, hadn’t he?   
Had Kaiba elaborately gone out of his way to set up the timing so that he’d be in the elevator when the girl was being asked out?   
Then, he’d made no secret pressing the emergency stop button to trap them both inside the car.

“Do _you_ want to go out with her?” Kaiba asked darkly, turning around to glare at Yami, his body burning with rage and lust. “She’s your ideal type, isn’t she? Short hair and a pretty face.”

Yami paled and said nothing, realizing he _was_ being cornered.

“Did you sleep well last night?” Kaiba pressed, closing the space between them with one long stride. “You left without saying anything.”

“I left you a—there was a note,” Yami answered weakly, his tongue itching strangely when he suddenly recalled what a wonderful kisser Kaiba was. If Kaiba hadn’t seen the note, that would explain why he didn’t get a message.

“I didn’t see it,” Kaiba lied coldly. He hovered over Yami steadily, leaning in close to shove his nose into a wonderful crop of spiky bangs, and he inhaled lightly, enjoying the minty scent of his aftershave.

Yami grit his teeth, staring intently at the black button in the center of Kaiba’s blazer, feeling a hot breath pan down his forehead, causing his stomach to clench with excitement.

“What are you doing?” Yami asked quietly, turning his head away with effort as he felt Kaiba land a gentle kiss on his temple that made him shiver happily. “Stop…we’re in a public place.” And he had a lunch date, but clearly that had just been a set-up…right?

“Then let’s go somewhere more private,” Kaiba said gleefully, reaching a hand up to caress Yami’s flushed cheek. “I’ll cancel the lunch date and spend time with you.” As planned.

Yami blinked rapidly, his heart fluttering wildly as he tried not to let Kaiba’s words affect him.

He knew that one of the ‘Top 10 Handsome Men Pick-up Lines’ were “ _I’ll cancel to spend time with you_ ” followed by “ _I’ll be gentle_ ”.   
He was in trouble.

“You have vacation days, don’t you?” Kaiba urged, bravely wrapping his arms around Yami’s slender body and pulling him into a tight embrace. “Let’s take some days off together.”

“I can’t…I have a client meeting with me tonight,” Yami said anxiously, trying his best not to breathe too deeply. Kaiba smelled like expensive roasted coffee and…something else, something unique and arousing.

“Where?” Kaiba demanded, feeling Yami tense in his arms before he replied with, “At a…bar.”

“You’re not going to that meeting,” Kaiba insisted, feeling his chest burn with fury. “Everyone knows after work meetings are just drinking parties where deals are made with ‘special exceptions’. Is that how you close your sales? At night? Half-drunk in bars?”

“That’s the only time the client is free,” Yami said anxiously, reaching his arms up to grip tightly onto Kaiba’s shoulders, trying to lean his lower body away from Kaiba because he swore he felt an enticing stiffness through his pants. “I’m accommodating and flexible. That’s why I’m the top—”

“You’re not doing after-hour meetings anymore,” Kaiba growled, leaning down to land a furious bite into Yami’s earlobe, hearing him gasp in pain. “Your day ends at the 7-hour mark. Fuck the rankings. You can afford to be in 10th place this quarter. You’re not getting drunk with clients until 1AM.”

Yami said nothing and listened to the rapid beating of his own heart. He hadn’t taken Kaiba to be a possessive-virgin type, but somehow, these demands fit his personality exactly.

The intercom crackled, and a concerned man’s voice floated through the small elevator car.

_“Is everything alright in there? Are you having an emergency?”_

Kaiba let his breath out in a slow hiss and whispered, “meet me in the file room. No one is ever in there…and I brought the proper lubricant this time,” before he released Yami reluctantly and turned around to press the intercom button.

Yami flushed so deeply his entire body burned.

“We’re fine,” Kaiba growled in response, hastily tapping the ‘emergency stop’ button again and feeling the elevator lurch upwards again.

“I don’t know where that is,” Yami said nervously, glancing down at his feet and hastily covering his front with his hands when he realized his erection was visible through his dark pants. Ah…damn.   
Kaiba really had an effect on him.   
Just the _thought_ of his penis made him hard.

“My point exactly,” Kaiba smiled devilishly. “17th floor.”

Yami managed a nod, watching the elevator doors open with a soft swish, and Kaiba stepped out, giving him one last handsome smirk over his shoulder before he strode off down the hall.

The doors closed again, and Yami sagged heavily against the wall. Holy shit…. This was so bad. Did he agree to have sex with Kaiba at their workplace?!   
And Kaiba said he’d brought “the proper lubricant” this time.   
Fuck.

 _I’ll show up just to tell him it’s wrong_ , Yami thought nervously, adjusting his tie and keeping his hands tucked over his front. After composing himself, he reached forward with a shaking finger to tap the rounded 17 button and waited for the elevator to sink.

Kaiba leaned against the wall of the stairwell, breathing heavily while he celebrated furiously inside his head. It had worked! Baiting Yami with a girl had totally worked. His self-restraint had paid off because last night, it had taken all his willpower _not_ to text Yami.

He knew if he acted indifferently, it would send the right message.  
In Yami’s note, he said he wanted to be “friends”, so Kaiba vowed he would gladly play that role until Yami changed his mind.

Slipping his phone out, he hastily sent the girl a message, canceling their date with a careless lie about an emergency meeting and tucked his phone back into his pocket.

Hurrying back up the stairs to catch the elevator, Kaiba smiled triumphantly to himself. If he set his mind to it, Yami was sure to fall for him.

* * *

Yami arrived on the 17th floor and strode through the rows of cubicles, eyeing the sign above his head leading into the file room. He wondered how long he’d have to wait because Kaiba said he had a meeting.

 _I’ll wait an hour,_ Yami thought to himself, spying the sign and ducking into a narrow hall.

Kaiba was right. The hallway was deserted, and all the cubicles were empty.

Shouldering the door open, Yami stepped inside and hurried to the far back, mildly pleased to discover a rest area with two single tables, a counter with a microwave, and a couch. An empty coffee maker sat in the far corner, and everything looked quite clean.

Interesting.   
In all his time working here, he never knew this place existed.

A blanket was folded on one of the armrests of the couch, and Yami bent down to read the formal note someone had left.

“ _Please leave this undisturbed for the person who sleeps here occasionally when pulling late nights.”_

 _I see,_ Yami mused, pacing the room in the full circle and gazing out through the low glass dividers.

There was a startling amount of privacy here, especially if no one came into the very back of the room. Even though the glass was low, the towering shelves kept the rest area secluded.

An echoing clack sounded through the room and Yami froze, listening to the footsteps approaching through the shelves, and to his excitement, it was Kaiba, smiling a little too gleefully as he stood in the doorway, scanning the room with his cold blue eyes.

“Do you like it here?” Kaiba asked, knowing the answer right away.

“It’s great,” Yami began, intent on pushing through with his ‘this is wrong’ speech. “But we can’t do anything here. We’re _at work,_ Kaiba! What if someone comes in?”

Kaiba held up a key ring between two slender fingers and jingled it merrily, his eyes glowing with anticipation.

“I own this room,” Kaiba said gleefully, pleased to see Yami’s eyes widen. “Who needs paper files when we’re going digital? This place is mine until all the files are saved on the company’s servers.”

Shocked speechless, Yami watched Kaiba pocket the keys and advance onto him steadily, clearly aroused. His bulge was terrifyingly visible beneath his dark slacks, and Yami wondered why he hadn’t noticed it last night. Probably because he had been too distracted with the kissing….

“How do you feel?” Kaiba asked, wondering if he was hoping for too much.

“I can’t do it two days in a row,” Yami answered firmly, holding his hands out defensively. “It might be dangerous for my health.”

“We don’t have to put it in,” Kaiba pressed, reaching down to cup Yami’s face in his hands, feeling his heart skip frantic beats. “We can have thigh sex again. I’ll make you feel good.”

Yami reddened with embarrassment and shook his head, but it was too late. Kaiba’s lips were already coming down over his, and they kissed sensually.

Melting rapidly, Yami’s eyelids fluttered shut when Kaiba’s tongue slid erotically past his front teeth to meet the tip of his tongue, giving him a lewd swirl before shoving deeper inside him, bravely exploring every inch of his mouth.

His chest tightened with emotion and Yami reached out to grip onto Kaiba’s arms which were slowly wrapping around his waist, pulling him steadily closer against his body, so much that he could feel Kaiba’s stiffness pressing into his stomach through their clothes, and that made him weak in the knees.

Kaiba felt Yami sag heavily against him, and he took this chance to back them onto the couch, falling onto the cushions with a soft thump as they landed on top of each other.

Yami’s head spun as Kaiba hovered handsomely above him, feeling cold hands roaming deliciously over his legs, waist and chest, stopping at his shoulder where fingers curled in to grip him tightly.

“Can we do it again?” Kaiba asked lustfully, reaching his other hand to brush a strand of blond hair away from Yami’s cheek. “It’ll feel good.”

 _Of course it will,_ Yami thought nervously, unable to find his voice, so he nodded, hating himself for agreeing.

Excited, Kaiba grabbed at Yami’s belt and undid it with practiced ease, tossing it aside and yanking his pants down to his knees, leaning down to press his nose against the soft curves of Yami’s balls, hearing Yami let out a shout of laughter above him.

Inching his underwear down lower across his hips, Kaiba stared at the erection that had sprung up under his nose, eyeing it with envy. It looked so…slender and normal. He reached out to grab it, giving Yami several loving strokes, watching Yami stare intently at his hands moving up and down on his dick, nodding in approval.

 _Life is really unfair_ , Kaiba thought darkly before he surged forward to take Yami’s arousal into his mouth, sucking and licking fervently, eager to repay the favor from last night.

He felt a hand come down in his hair and grip him tightly.

“Don’t…do that, or I’ll cum too quickly,” Yami breathed, his chest heaving with excitement and lust as Kaiba’s tongue flicked sweetly over his slit again, and his stomach clenched wonderfully.

Kaiba paid no mind, ramming his head down onto Yami’s dick with reckless abandon, enjoying himself thoroughly, pleased at the reactions he was getting in the form of soft gasps and heavy sighs.

He inched daringly lower and licked excitedly at the crack between where Yami’s leg and balls met, and he spit, seeing his own saliva trickle down Yami’s ass cheek.

“H-Hey…what are you doing?” Yami asked nervously, seeing Kaiba rise up onto his knees and take his own arousal out of his underwear. In the clear fluorescent lighting, it looked even larger than it did last night.

Supremely unprepared, Yami opened his mouth to protest, but his voice had died. His soul had died. Kaiba was rubbing his gigantic pole-like erection up and down with fervor and prodding himself into the gap between his legs and balls, shoving himself in so roughly, Yami saw white stars.

Wrapping his fingers around Yami’s dick, Kaiba pressed his arousal against the slender length and moved rhythmically, his breaths shallow, his chest tight with excitement as heated threads of electricity streamed up and down his legs every time he gave them both a rough rub. Yami couldn’t do anything other than stare at the spectacle through half-lidded eyes, nearly blinded with pleasure as Kaiba thumbed his slit and gave him several more passionate jerks.

Shutting his eyes, Yami threw his head back and sank into the softness of the couch, feeling a hot breath pan across his chin and teeth sting his skin around his neck while his lower body was continually assaulted. He spasmed happily, his semen leaking out rapidly from his tip and gathering thickly in Kaiba’s hand.

Pleased, Kaiba let out a soft huff of air and gently rolled Yami onto his side, bending his bare leg and prodding his dick into the crack behind his knee.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Yami asked wildly, his world spinning violently as he tried to register what was happening. He was on his side, and Kaiba had bent his leg until his calf touched the back of his thigh, and a pink head of an adorable penis was poking out every time Kaiba thrust into the tight, fleshy crevice.

An odd squelching sound filled the room, and Yami bit his lower lip, trying not to laugh as he let Kaiba do as he pleased.   
A look of deep concentration was plastered on Kaiba’s face as he shoved himself roughly forward. The tightness was stimulating, and Kaiba orgasmed heavily after several more passionate thrusts with Yami’s laugh ringing in his ears, his body shaking and shivering happily.

“What’s...so goddamn funny?” Kaiba breathed, leaning back on his heels trying to catch his breath.

“That’s new,” Yami said with a mischievous smirk. “Did you go home and do some research?”

“Shut up,” Kaiba snapped, his cheeks reddening. Yes, of course he did.

Yami sat up and reached eagerly for Kaiba’s erection, pleased to see that he was still hard.

“Let me see him properly in the light,” Yami smiled, bending down to rub his cheek against the damp head of Kaiba’s dick, enjoying the lewd, musky smell that invaded his nostrils. “Wow…he’s so soft.”

“Shut…up,” Kaiba grit his teeth, feeling very strange.

“I also did some research,” Yami grinned, grabbing Kaiba’s dick and giving it a sensual swirl under his chin before he rubbed him vigorously up and down, feeling Kaiba’s thighs tense wonderfully under his elbows.

“We can have lots of fun without putting it in,” Yami continued, reaching down with both hands to grab at the length, marveling at the size. “Like this…”

Bending his leg again, Yami made himself comfortable in Kaiba’s lap and tucked Kaiba’s dick in the crack of his knee again.

“You can touch me while you move your hips up,” Yami instructed cleverly, flexing his leg teasingly. “I can make it tighter…here, and we can look at each other in the eyes.” He flexed his leg again and playfully bumped his nose against Kaiba’s, feeling himself tingle all over with a mixture of happiness and excitement.

Kaiba nodded and leaned forward to kiss Yami deeply, his entire body humming pleasantly. He was so touched knowing that Yami cared enough to look up new positions.   
Did that mean it was safe to ask Yami to permanently be his boyfriend?

“Can we go out?” Kaiba asked seriously, pulling away for air and gazing deeply into Yami’s angular violet eyes.

“Yes, of course,” Yami replied uneasily, his stomach churning with dread. “But you have to tell me when your ideal girl comes along. Like I said, I want to meet her.”

Kaiba lowered his head, fuming for a long minute before he jerked his head back up and grabbed Yami by the shoulders, giving him a solid shake.

“Get it through your spiky little head,” Kaiba growled, leaning down to roughly bite Yami’s lower lip before he pulled away again to glare. “I like you.”

“Only because I’m your first!” Yami protested, slightly disturbed by the sudden anger. “Be realistic, Kaiba. There’s someone out there…better suited for you. I’m a man. We’re both men.”

“So what?” Kaiba raged, staring furiously at Yami while his blood boiled. “Is there someone you like? Are you currently seeing anyone else?”

This was not how he envisioned his confession. They were sitting naked across from each other with semi-hard dicks, and he was still being rejected.

“I just agreed to go out with you!” Yami cried defensively, wondering if he ought to be concerned or flattered by Kaiba’s persistence. “Until someone better comes along.”

“For you or for me?” Kaiba asked quietly, his heart pounding painfully as he wondered if Yami was just using him as a stand-in.

“For you!” Yami exclaimed, his anxiety rising the faster the semen dried across their legs. “Don’t latch onto me just because I’m your first experience. That’s…”

 _Scary? Unrealistic?_ Yami thought wildly, but he finished his sentence with, “limiting yourself.”

“You think I’m _limiting myself_ by only wanting to go out with you?” Kaiba asked, aghast. “What the hell is wrong with you? You really think that little of yourself?”

Offended, Yami unhooked his legs from around Kaiba’s waist and stood shakily, keeping his back turned.

It wasn’t that he thought little of himself.   
It was that he’d never envisioned being in a long-term relationship with another man.   
What if he missed being with women?   
Just because Kaiba was well-endowed didn’t make him the perfect partner. Sure, he was great in bed, but his personality was a little rough around the edges.

“Hey…!” Kaiba rose to his feet hastily, reaching out to grab Yami’s hand to prevent him from leaving. “Don’t agree to go out with me out of pity.”

“I do like you,” Yami said, slowly buckling his belt around his waist and giving Kaiba a polite nod. “But don’t get angry when I want to go out with someone else.”

Stunned into silence, Kaiba watched Yami pick up his blazer, hastily wash his face in the sink and exit the room.

Grabbing his pants off the floor, Kaiba moved to the sink to wash up, his mind racing as he tried to decipher what Yami meant.

It sounded like he wanted an open relationship.

Shutting off the water furiously, Kaiba bent over the sink, feeling a headache coming on.   
He would not give up.   
At least Yami had agreed to go out with him.   
Baby steps.

* * *

**Author's note:**

next chapter coming tomorrow!!! smutttttttttt uwuwuwuwuw

edited by: taedae


	3. Chapter 3

Yami sat tiredly at his desk, staring blankly at the computer screen. He had not been productive at all today.

Kaiba’s pained expression kept flashing through his mind, and he pressed a hand to his forehead, sighing. Maybe he should just give in and…date Kaiba wholeheartedly.

“Mr. Mutou?” A woman’s voice floated by his desk, and Yami jerked his head up, plastering a smile on his face when he saw it was the pretty woman from earlier. He didn’t know her name and had only been referring to her as ‘Yanagi-san’s sister’ in his head.

“Mr. Kaiba cancelled lunch with me,” she pouted, leaning over the edge of his cubicle with a demure smile. “Did you want to take his place? Although it’s more like…dinner time now.”

“Dinner sounds great,” Yami said warmly, shutting his laptop, not bothering to save his work. “You pick the place.”

He rose out of his chair and followed her to the elevator, wondering why his stomach was churning with guilt. Was he stealing Kaiba’s date? No, he wasn’t.   
Kaiba had cancelled on her, so it was fine.

But something still didn’t feel right.

Pushing his doubts aside, he smiled at her as the elevator doors slid shut and enveloped them in awkward silence.

“Is Kaiba-kun a good friend of yours?” She asked quietly, her eyes nailed to the red panel displaying the floors they passed. “I often see the both of you together.”

“We’re not really friends,” Yami answered truthfully, thinking Kaiba would be upset about being referred to as a ‘friend’, especially after he made such an effort to ask him out.

“I see,” she ducked her head down, blushing, and the silence grew slightly heavy as the elevator sank lower.

“I didn’t mean that we’re strangers,” Yami added desperately, eager to break the silence. “We’ve grown apart after being pitted against each other, but we’re closer than friends.”

“Oh!” she cried, jerking her head up excitedly, smiling. “He isn’t seeing anyone, is he?”

Taken aback by the question, Yami managed to shake his head before he realized his mistake and nodded frantically.

“He isn’t—I mean, he is,” Yami said nervously, kicking himself. “It happened recently. Very recently.”

 _It happened this afternoon,_ he thought as he frowned, feeling his anxiety rise.

“Oh, I’m so disappointed to hear that,” she sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear and blushing slightly. “Thank you for telling me. I suppose it was a business lunch after all.”

Yami said nothing and stepped out of the elevator first as the doors slid open. She stuck close by his side, chatting excitedly, but Yami didn’t hear a word she said because he had just seen Kaiba step out of the elevator beside him, glaring furiously in his direction as they strode through the front lobby.

Fuming, Kaiba watched Yami walk out the shiny glass doors of the building, with the short-haired girl tagging close at his side, and he saw them hail a cab. Yami was being a huge fucking gentleman, opening the door for her before getting in himself, and they drove off quickly.

Sliding out his phone, Kaiba tapped angrily on his screen, his fingers leaving green indents with the force he was using as he spammed Yami repeatedly with vengeful texts.

Inside the cab, Yami felt his phone buzz with a call, and he ignored it, intent on keeping his attention on the woman beside him, but to his horror, his phone wouldn’t stop buzzing until they reached their destination.

The car slowed to a stop, and Yami tapped his phone against the reader, seeing Kaiba’s name streaming down his screen. After hearing it beep as the payment went through, he threw himself out of the car, eager to check his phone out of earshot.

“Are you getting a call?” She asked politely, inching out of the backseat and slamming the door behind herself, her heels clicking across the pavement as she tried to keep up. “Mr. Mutou?”

“I am,” Yami said nervously, bobbing his head in apologetic bow. “Please go in without me. I’ll take this really quickly.”

“Being a top salesman isn’t easy!” She sang playfully, giving him a graceful wave as she stepped into the restaurant and disappeared behind a set of doublewide doors.

Yami barely managed to smile at her before he ducked down to hastily silence his phone, seeing the barrage of accusatory texts from Kaiba.

 **Kai_blueye:** I see you wasted no time getting with that girl

 **Kai_blueye:** you really have no shame. Did you think I wouldn’t find out?

 **Kai_blueye:** I hate this ‘ _don’t get mad if I want to date other people’_ thing you came up with

 **Kai_blueye:** if you want to date someone else, just reject me outright.

 **Kai_blueye:** if we are dating, you’re not allowed to see anyone else.

 **Kai_blueye:** it seems you’re so easily swayed by sexual pleasure, any pretty face will do

 **Kai_blueye:** I have her number. I’m going to tell her about us. Your “date” with her ends now.

 **Kai_blueye:** fuck you. I’m so pissed.

Hissing in annoyance, Yami stuck his phone back into his pocket and walked steadily into the restaurant, hoping his expression looked pleasant enough, because on the inside, he was furious.   
  
Kaiba sounded like a dangerous possessive stalker! He sounded toxic and unhealthy.

Yami spotted her sitting at a booth in the far back and hurriedly sat down across from her. She raised her head slowly and showed him her phone screen, staring blankly at him as she used a nicely manicured finger to scroll down, displaying a chat she shared with Kaiba.

 _That was instantaneous,_ Yami thought, terror-stricken, and he leaned forward to read what she was showing him.

 **Pinku_ribbon:** oh no! a last-minute meeting? I’m sorry. What a pity.

 **Pinku_ribbon:** I was looking forward to our lunch together. Oh well, there’s always next time!

 **Kai_blueye:** yes.

_\-----8:50 PM [new messages]-----_

**Kai_blueye:** I saw you leaving the building with Yami a few moments ago. Am I correct to believe that you two are headed for a late dinner together?

 **Pinku_ribbon:** hahahaha yes! Caught! Wwwwww (star) (star) (heart)

 **Kai_blueye:** he’s a close friend of mine, so I thought I’d let you know…out of politeness…

 **Pinku_ribbon** : oh, I know! He said you two were closer than friends! How lovely (smile)

 **Kai_blueye:** yes well, he’s gay. Please help me console him while you are at the dinner. He’s in the middle of relationship turmoil. Again, just a formality. I hope you can make him feel better.

 **Pinku_ribbon:** (blush) (blush) (yellow heart) thank you for confiding in me! Leave it to me!

 **Kai_blueye:** no, thank you (smile)

 **Pinku_ribbon:** Have a good night Kaiba-san!

 **Kai_blueye:** I hope you will have more success than I did. Good night.

Glowering at the messages, Yami leaned back in his seat, wondering if he ought to feel disturbed at how skillful Kaiba was at manipulation.

_“Just a formality”._

Very clever.  
It was no wonder Kaiba was his direct competition.  
When selling properties, he always made sure to use proper documentation and the complete truth, whereas it seemed Kaiba used underhanded tactics.   
  
They were polar opposites as men.

“I’m here to listen if you need someone to talk to,” she whispered quietly, nodding at the passing waiter who nodded back politely. “I understand the need for…discretion.”

“Kaiba is lying,” Yami said with effort, curling his fingers over his knees. “There is no relationship turmoil.”

“No, I understand!” she blinked imploringly at him. “You don’t need to hide your sexuality from me. I’m very accepting.”

Narrowing his eyes at her, Yami understood that Kaiba had successfully hijacked this dinner with only a few clever words.

“I can’t be here anymore,” Yami said, standing slowly and bowing stiffly, keeping his hands tight at his sides. “See you tomorrow.”

He eased out of the booth and ignored her frantic cries behind him, too angry at Kaiba to respond. This type of possessive behavior was going to become dangerous.

Striding resolutely out of the restaurant, Yami turned the corner and headed blindly down the street, his mind racing for a solution. Kaiba was turning out to be a solid lesson-learned.

He really should’ve thought it through before offering to kindly have sex with a lonely virgin.

Lost in his own thoughts, Yami ran nose-first into a broad, muscular back, and he took several steps back, apologizing hastily.

The man turned around to give him a smile, and Yami sank slowly into the cement with embarrassment, recognizing the spiky blond hair with stylized sideburns. It was Rafael, from his old company, looking fresh as ever wearing his usual long flowing trench coat over his stiff, black suit.

“Atem!” Rafael grinned, reaching his hand out for a shake. “How long has it been?”

“…A year,” Yami replied dazedly, feeling his hand being crushed in a tight grip that made his heart race. “What are you doing here?”

“Just finished with a client,” his ex-coworker replied confidently, glancing over his shoulder at the glowing door of a nearby bar. “Men like us don’t change, right, Atem?”

“Right,” Yami agreed, unsure of how to escape the conversation politely. He’d always found Rafael to be slightly intimidating…and quite attractive.

“Let’s catch up with a beer,” Rafael insisted, throwing an arm around Yami’s shoulder and dragging him forcefully down the street towards a familiar building. “I got along with you the best. I was lonely when you left.”

“I see…” Yami answered weakly, attributing Rafael’s sudden touchiness and friendliness with the alcohol. His breath was pleasant but had the strong overpowering scent of whiskey.

“Your face is on a board right outside the eighth floor,” Rafael continued, oblivious to Yami’s discomfort. “I think about you every time I see that poster. You look very nice in it.”

“Thank you…?” Yami said nervously, unsure where all this flattery was coming from. He let himself be dragged through a spinning glass door, hating that he instantly recognized the restaurant as the one where Kaiba had first taken him.   
This place had been changed forever because of his experience with Kaiba.   
That irritating man was everywhere.   
Why was it so hard to get away from him even when he was out trying to have fun with an old co-worker?

“Let’s go upstairs,” Rafael grinned handsomely, pulling Yami towards the reception area. “I heard they have really luxurious rooms. I just got paid, so it’s my treat, alright?”

“I think I should go home,” Yami replied, trying to duck out of Rafael’s tight grip, but it was difficult to do as his companion pinned his chest against the edge of the receptionist’s desk as he leaned over it, demanding two room keys.

Glancing around frantically, Yami barely registered the glittering chandelier above their heads before he was dragged into an elevator, and the doors slid shut too quickly.

“Wait…” Yami breathed, the tiny hairs rising on his arms as he realized he was being picked up. He was being picked up…right? Or did Rafael only want to talk business?

“I missed you, Atem,” Rafael said seriously, resting two large hands on Yami’s shoulders and giving him a warm squeeze. “I thought about you…every day.”

“That’s—that’s so nice,” Yami managed, his throat closing up tightly as the elevator doors opened again, and he tried to stay inside the car, but Rafael grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards a door to their left, tapping the keys against the reader with alarming fluidity.

Rafael shouldered the door open and waited for Yami to follow him in, seeing his spiky-haired companion hesitate at the bevel.

“I just want to catch up,” Rafael said warmly, taking off the trench coat and tossing it over the back of a grey chair. “Come in.”

Yami let his breath out slowly and nodded, stepping inside and gently easing the door shut behind him, watching Rafael pull out a chair for him and gesture for him to sit down.

“How is your new company treating you?” Rafael asked genuinely, propping his head up on his large hands. “Sit.”

Yami moved stiffly and sat down, deciding to speak vaguely. “I’m not having a good time so I’m quitting soon.”

“Ah,” Rafael grinned slyly, his blue eyes gleaming under the low lights. “It’s getting boring for a man like you.”

Yami tensed nervously, noticing that his eyes were a different shade of blue compared to Kaiba’s. They were a shade darker.

“Not...exactly,” Yami replied carefully, wondering why the atmosphere was so tense. “The CEO is horrible, which trickles down to the rest of us. I can’t escape it.”

Rafael nodded absently again, drumming his fingers on the table, not listening.

“Well, it was nice catching up,” Yami said, standing hastily with a formal bob of his head. “I’ll be—”

A warm hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

“I’ve always liked you,” his ex-coworker said seriously, a frown creeping across his masculine brow. “I thought you felt the same way about me.”

Yami opened and closed his mouth as his mind raced with confusion and anxiety.   
This was…a confession? Another one? First Kaiba, and now an old rival from his previous company?   
Was the world spinning backwards today?

“Please, stay,” Rafael said, moving to stand, and Yami swallowed thinly, rooted to the spot with shock as his ex-coworker towered over him.

Unsure of what to say or do, Yami stood very still, feeling as if everything was moving in slow motion as Rafael bent down slowly to press his lips tightly against his cheek.

 _Oh…no…_ Yami thought wildly, his composure slipping as Rafael’s lips inched closer towards his, and the overpowering stench of alcohol enveloped his senses _. He’s drunk!_

Jerking his head back, Yami shook his head nervously, forcing himself into a bow just to avoid Rafael’s lips.

“I’m sorry, you must’ve been mistaken,” he whispered through numb lips, his mind already scrambling for an exit strategy. “I didn’t mean to give you the wrong idea.”

Rafael folded his arms across his chest, staring down at the crop of spiky hair beneath his chin, his disappointment rising.

“Do you want to consider it?” Rafael asked roughly, reaching into his inner suit pocket out of habit to pull out a white business card. “Please take this.”

Yami automatically reached out with both hands and accepted the business card, trying to quell the horrible clenching inside his chest. This felt like betrayal towards Seto Kaiba…why? They barely knew each other, and that man was a crazy sex-obsessed virgin! He should accept Rafael’s business card with no qualms.

“I’ll think about it,” Yami whispered, turning quickly and yanking the door open to make his hasty exit.

Rushing down the hallway to the elevators, Yami’s heart thudded nervously inside his throat, threatening to choke the air out of his lungs.

The whole point of ‘dating’ was to explore other people…other possibilities.

There was nothing wrong with accepting Rafael’s card.

Straightening up with determination, Yami pressed the down button and watched the silver doors close before him.

It was fine.

* * *

The next morning, Yami fidgeted nervously in the elevator, wondering if he would have the wonderful misfortune of running into Kaiba first thing in the morning. As his luck would have it, the elevator slowed to a stop at garage level, and Kaiba stepped inside, looking pale but oddly determined.

“Good mor—” Yami barely managed to get words out before he found Kaiba’s lips pressing sensually against his, sending a wild tingle up his entire body. His heart raced frantically as he leaned away, covering his mouth with one hand to prevent another kiss from happening as he tried to compose himself.

Smirking, Kaiba ran his hands up Yami’s arms to cup his face gently, dipping down for another kiss, dismayed when the spiky-haired man dodged him nimbly.

“Please, contain yourself,” Yami said nervously, trying to keep Kaiba at arm’s length as the elevator continued to rise higher, causing his anxiety to rise along with it. What if someone came in and saw them?!

Kaiba frowned, making sure to keep Yami pinned to the wall as he nuzzled his nose behind Yami’s ear, inhaling the fresh scent of his cologne.

“This is how I’d greet you every morning,” Kaiba said quietly, his stomach swooping strangely as the elevator came slowing to a halt. Leaning away quickly, his heart soared when he noticed Yami blushing furiously, fingering the knot on his tie while someone stepped inside the elevator with them and pressed a button on the panel.

The air inside was thick and heavy. Yami grit his teeth, his cheeks burning as he tried to ignore the way his lips throbbed with longing, and he kept his gaze lowered, silently cursing his body. Yes, Kaiba was a good kisser and considerate with sexual favors, but every aspect of his personality was horrible.

The elevator rose several floors and came to another stop. The person riding with them stepped out and the doors silently slid closed.

Kaiba threw Yami a nervous glance, seeing his rival look away pointedly and stare blankly at the wall. The only giveaway that showed Yami was aware of his eyes were the bright red tips of his ears peeking out from underneath spiky blond bangs.

The elevator dipped gently and came to a stop on Yami’s floor. Weak in the knees, Yami hurried out into the hallway without another glance behind him, afraid that if he looked, an unwitting boner would appear in his pants.

The doors slid shut in Kaiba’s vision, and he grit his teeth in frustration. Baby steps.   
He had to be patient and willingly give him space.   
At least Yami had reconsidered handing in a resignation letter.

Yami hastily hurried through the narrow space between the rows of cubicles, freezing mid-step when he saw a bright bouquet of flowers sitting on his desk.

His heart thundered rapidly in his ears as he raced towards it and patted the sides of the shiny plastic, searching for the note. Was this Kaiba’s doing? Was this more of his crazy-virgin antics?

Yami managed to find a small white envelope tucked behind a couple of roses, and he opened it with shaking fingers, trying to ignore the embarrassed burning in his cheeks.

Sure, he had to admit…it was nice to receive flowers from….

Rafael?

_“My dearest Atem,  
  
Please reconsider.   
Here is one flower for every day of the week when I am thinking about you.  
  
-Rafael”_

Blinking rapidly, Yami swallowed the enormous lump rising in his throat while he stashed the envelope away in the folds of his briefcase.   
Perhaps he ought to feel flattered.

But if Kaiba found out, what would he think?

Almost as if on cue, his phone buzzed in his pocket, and Yami fished it out, his heart skipping a guilty beat when he saw Kaiba’s texts flashing across his screen.

 **Kai_blueye:** what’s this I hear about flowers sitting on your desk?

 **Kai_blueye:** short-haired beauty tarako is gossiping loudly about this

 **Kai_blueye:** and I know they’re not from me. Are they from a client?

 **Kai_blueye:** congrats on closing another sale

Shaking with nervousness, Yami slowly wrote back:

 **Yamiii:** actually, they were from an old coworker I ran into the other day

 **Yamiii:** don’t worry too much about it, ok?

 **Yamiii:** Nothing happened between us

Frowning heavily at his screen, Kaiba felt like exploding.   
‘Nothing happened’ was code for: I’m interested in the other person, but I won’t say that I am.

Growling angrily to himself, he tossed his phone aside, not bothering to answer Yami’s texts. If he did, he might say something possessive that would immediately show off his rotten personality…if he hadn’t already.

Standing slowly, Kaiba blinked dizzily as his world turned green. Shit. Had he forgotten to eat today? He couldn’t remember.   
  
Quietly stepping out of the cubicle, Kaiba tried to make his way to the dining area, but found his path blocked by two men in dark suits flanking Pegasus, wearing his usual, garish, bright-red blazer.

“Kaiba-boy!” the CEO clapped his hands together happily, drawing attention from the surrounding cubicles, and several heads poked up curiously to stare.   
  
Kaiba flinched internally, wishing he was invisible.

“What do you want?” Kaiba asked tersely, shoving his sweaty hands into his pockets, trying to appear composed. “I’m busy.”

“We all are,” Pegasus replied keenly, giving him a playful wink. “Follow me to meeting room C! Annnd.... Here we go, we are walking!”

Pegasus turned on his heel, his dyed silver hair swishing around his face handsomely as he strode down the narrow hallway. The two suits followed him awkwardly, drawing many more stares from the neighboring stalls.

Kaiba ground his teeth furiously and fell into step behind the men, his mind churning with various comebacks for Yami’s texts.

_What do you mean ‘nothing happened’?_

_Or did you mean to type ‘something’ which autocorrected to ‘nothing’?_

No, he couldn’t say that. It sounded too accusatory.

Stepping brusquely into the elevator, Kaiba saw Pegasus nod approvingly at him, but he ignored him, choosing to stare at the silver doors closing slowly before them.

_What kind of old-coworker sends you flowers? Close much?  
  
Is ‘old-coworker’ code for an ex?_

No, he couldn’t say anything like that. It sounded too clingy.

The elevator jolted to a heavy stop at the top floor, and Kaiba robotically followed Pegasus into a meeting room full of top executives, all sitting at a large table. A cartful of catered food was sitting untouched at the back of the room, and Kaiba wrinkled his nose at the thick scent of buttered bread.  
So…this was one of those famed ‘exec lunch meetings’, the ones where everyone came back smelling like expensive smoked salmon for the rest of the day, rubbing it in everyone else’s faces that they’d had a catered lunch….

“This seat is for you,” Pegasus sang, pulling out a seat right beside him, and Kaiba sat down numbly, not caring that all eyes followed him. The scent of food was making him sick.   
He just wanted answers, and this was the last place he wanted to be.   
Also, if this was the head table, where the hell was Yami?

“Well? What do you think?” Pegasus promoted, and Kaiba shook his head minutely, unsure of how to answer that question, but realized to his embarrassment that the question wasn’t directed at him.

A greying man sitting at the other end of the table nodded approvingly.

“He’s everything you described, Mr. Pegasus,” he said solemnly while the men and women around him nodded in agreement.

Kaiba sat up straighter in the chair, his skin crawling at the strangely formal atmosphere.

What…was…going on?

And why hadn’t he gotten notes or a private talk to prep for this meeting? Who the hell were all these people? Was he in trouble?

“Mr. Pegasus’s methods are slightly unorthodox,” a woman with glasses said, giving Kaiba a steely gaze over her silver rims. “But we trust this will work out. He’s never failed us yet.”

Kaiba forced a professional smile on his face, feeling the corners of his mouth twitch with agony as he did his best to look pleasant.

“Please tell me what is happening,” he said lightly, resisting the urge to stamp his foot down on Pegasus’s shoe under the table. “I wasn’t prepped for this meeting.”

“Celebration,” Pegasus corrected, pointing at the food at the back of the room. Several servers entered the room, carrying bottles of champagne, and the room clapped politely.

“Of course he didn’t tell you anything beforehand,” another woman said loftily, giving him a dry smile. “Mr. Pegasus likes his dramatic reveals. Who will be the one to break the news?”

Now itching in his seat, Kaiba wanted to jump up and shout at all the smiling faces sitting around at the table. Could they all stop being so fucking vague and just spit it out already?

There was a tense silence before Pegasus turned to him with a gleeful smile.

“We’re electing you to take over Z Corporation,” he said excitedly, and the sound of corks popping were nearly drowned out by the sound of light applause.

Kaiba blinked rapidly, glued permanently to his seat with shock and apprehension.  
What the…fuck?!  
This wasn’t a promotion—it was a crown!   
Z corporation had foreign contracts.   
They were doing incredibly well before their old CEO croaked at his desk.  
The company had been floating in a transition period, barely held together by their aging board of executives. They were butchered by the media about how their lack of leadership would bring about the downfall of the Japanese economy…and here, Pegasus was saying he was now… _in charge_ of Z corporation?!  
  
This meant that he was going to be corporate king.  
  
“….rebrand if needed,” Pegasus finished, holding up a thin champagne flute that had magically appeared in his hand, and Kaiba snapped back to reality, realizing that he was also holding a glass in his own hand too.

His ears rang incredulously with polite applause and Kaiba watched as everyone took a casual sip before setting their glasses down, looking considerably relieved.

Panicking, Kaiba realized he hadn’t heard anything Pegasus had said.

“W-Wait…” Kaiba felt his lips move against his will, and he was asking a thousand questions so fast, his brain could barely keep up with his mouth. “You want me to rebrand Z corporation? Am I correct to believe I can replace every single board member as needed? What about their current standing contracts?”

“Yes, I just mentioned all of that, Kaiba-boy. Are you really that shocked?” Pegasus asked plainly, taking another large gulp from his glass. “Good luck! I know you can do it!”

“But what about Yami?” Kaiba asked rapidly, unable to stop himself. “Why would you choose me when his name is always above mine?”

“Not now,” Pegasus said through gritted teeth, his smile plastered on his face, and another executive spoke up.

“Who is this ‘Yami’ he speaks of?”

Pegasus shot Kaiba a dark look before his expression changed, and he stood dramatically from his chair. “There was a _silly competition_ I hosted, and Mr. Kaiba here is wondering about an irrelevant co-worker. A good and bad quality! I daresay he will learn a lot about how to distance himself from small problems while on the job. Cheers!”

“Cheers,” chorused the table.   
  
Kaiba swallowed thinly and didn’t touch his glass.

What…? Were his ears deceiving him?!  
Pegasus was saying Yami, who was solely responsible for raking in expansion for the company, was ‘irrelevant’?

“Drink, drink,” Pegasus urged Kaiba, and the cart of food was being wheeled around the room as beautiful, cloth napkins were handed out to each individual.

“Can’t drink on the job,” Kaiba answered tersely, pointing at the door and not caring how bad this looked. “Can I speak with you outside?”

“We can address your concerns later—”

Kaiba didn’t bother to wait until Pegasus finished speaking. He rose from his chair and marched out of the room, his insides churning with horrible turmoil. Worst of all, he’d left his phone at his desk in his moment of vengeful jealousy, so he couldn’t relay this news to Yami immediately.

“What the hell is your problem?” Pegasus fumed, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him towards the elevators, away from the glass doors where they were getting strange looks from those sitting closest to it. “I throw you a bone, and this is how you repay me? Have you lost your mind? Where is your sense of professionalism?”

“Why didn’t you pick your top salesman?” Kaiba railed, on the brink of exploding with frustration and confusion. “Now I’m thinking you picked me out of pity, and I don’t fucking deserve to be your charity case.”

Pegasus’s eyelid twitched, and he leaned in close to whisper haughtily, his breath heavy with the scent of alcohol, “Yami…or rather _Atem_ , is only where he is…because he’s _done it befor_ e at a rival company.” He tipped his wine glass threateningly towards Kaiba’s nose. “I only hired him to challenge _you,_ and it worked _beautifully_. You’ve always been my _favorite,_ and you’re ready for this. Don’t fuck it up.”

Kaiba opened his mouth silently and closed it again, his throat tight with emotion as Pegasus’s demeanor changed drastically again, and he smiled prettily.

“Now, let’s hurry back, and don’t forget to smile for the camera,” Pegasus sang, floating back towards the meeting room doors. “Come enjoy the food, Kaiba-boy. I ordered your favorite!”

Watching him go, Kaiba swallowed his anxiety and smoothed down his tie, squaring his shoulders back and striding confidently back into the meeting room, trying to ignore the tightness in his chest.   
He would deal with how to break the news to Yami later.   
Right now, he was being offered a giant step in the right direction.  
After this meeting, he would officially be the most envied businessman in the entire fucking world.

* * *

**Author's note:**

ooOoooOoo happy sunday everyone! next chapter coming tomorrow! :D comments are the fuel to my writing fires!  
  


edited by: taedae


	4. Chapter 4

Yami bit back a yawn and stood from his desk. He gazed out over the empty cubicles at the tall windows, seeing a beautiful striped sunset sinking above the glittering buildings of Domino City. Another day had passed like this.  
He was the last one left at the office and had nothing to show for it.

 _Why haven’t I quit yet?_ Yami thought, disgruntled, his gaze landing on the flowers Rafael had gifted him. He had half a mind to text his old co-worker in thanks, but decided that might send the wrong message, and began gathering his files together instead, ready to leave.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and Yami fished it out, surprised to see a text from an unknown number, but the preview showed, _“it’s me, Rafael….”_

 _Is he psychic?_ Yami grumbled, sliding his thumb across the screen and reading the message while his heart pounded nervously in his chest.

 _It’s me, Rafael.  
I’m sorry I couldn’t wait for you to message me so I…looked you up.  
Good to see you’re at the top where you should be.  
It’s comforting to know that you haven’t changed.  
Wanted to meet up and discuss this article: ht.ttp/…..  
Have you seen it? Perhaps let’s both work there together!  
Such a young person at the helm of Z corporation can only mean good things!  
Reply soon.  
Thinking of you.  
  
_Yami stretched lightly and tapped on the link, his heart freezing inside his chest when he saw Kaiba standing tall in the photo, shaking hands with another businessman, surrounded by a group of well-dressed people wearing stiff smiles.  
  
The breath left his lungs in a heavy whoosh, and Yami sat down in his seat, growing dizzier by the second.  
  
What was this?! When did this happen…today?!

Yami reeled as he noted the time and date of the article.

Leaning over his phone screen, Yami realized he had previously missed Pegasus standing in the far corner of the photo, his hands blurred in mid-applause and a handsome smile plastered on his face.  
  
Pressing a shaking hand over his eyes, Yami’s shoulders trembled as he recalled the one interaction he’d witnessed in the elevator.  
  
 _“Good fucking morning to you, Pegasus.”  
  
“Good fucking morning to you too, Kaiba-kun!”_

They were friends…! No, or rather, Kaiba had done something to worm his way up there, but…how?! And as head of Z Corporation? No, as the new _soul_ of ZC, because the article’s title was, _“The Timely Savior of ZC, Rebranded to KC—welcoming the fresh face of the young man behind Japan’s #1 tech giant!”_

Letting his breath out in a slow hiss, Yami scrolled all the way to the bottom, not bothering to read the article, only intent on searching for the comments.

_“WOWWWWWWWWWW HANDSOMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!”  
  
“He’s the same age as Pegasus. Young men are taking over the world. We should be scared.”_

_“My HEART! I will definitely invest in Z corp now! Er…K corp! (ok sign)”  
  
“A good rebrand choice. ZC was falling. This ‘new face’ helps.”_

_“WHO IS THIS ATTRACTIVE MAN?!?!?! Someone link me his profile?!??”_

_Thread (1):  
_ pportaru answered, _“can’t find any profile aside from his professional one.  
Link: ht.ttp//… loyal to Pegasus.  
I believe this was an internal promotion._

akuuuii2 replied _, “his name is Seto Kaiba! GET IT? ….KC? Hahahaha”_

Clicking his phone off furiously, Yami grabbed the resignation letter from his desk drawer and stalked towards the elevators.  
This was it. This was the last straw.  
He had no reason to stay at this company anymore. He was foolish to believe that Kaiba felt anything for him other than a strange possessiveness that virgins felt towards their first loves. Now that Kaiba’s life was consumed with the transition into Z Corp, there was no hope for their relationship.

 _And he didn’t even bother to tell me about it!_ Yami thought weakly, his cheeks burning with humiliation and fury. _Not even a text! I had to hear it from someone else!_

The elevator doors slid open, and Yami stumbled blindly inside, running nose-first into a soft sleeve. He backed away hastily, feeling a warm hand on his back, steadying him.

Glancing shakily upwards, Yami found himself staring into Kaiba’s handsome face, and he had to look away quickly.

“Found you,” Kaiba said simply, noticing that Yami looked unusually tired, but he was pleased to see that Yami wasn’t carrying the flowers he’d received.

Yami said nothing and edged away from Kaiba’s arm, his ears burning. He steadied himself against the elevator wall as they sank rapidly through several floors in silence.

Kaiba eyed the resignation letter gripped tightly in Yami’s hand and managed a small smile.

“What are you doing with that?” he asked, knowing the answer immediately.

“…Going up,” Yami muttered, stepping forward to stab the button for the top floor. “Don’t follow me.”

Kaiba was acting so…casual! Despicable.

“I’ll go with you, for support,” Kaiba said carefully, and to his annoyance, Yami shook his head without making eye contact.

“I said I’m going alone,” Yami replied monotonously, wishing he could disappear. This was so embarrassing. Kaiba was moving up, and he was going to be jobless for the next few months, shamefully budgeting his rent until he found a position at another company.

“Then I’ll wait for you downstairs,” Kaiba said, trying to keep his tone light. “I have something I want to ask you.”

Yami bit the tip of his tongue furiously as the elevator sank lower and lower, taking his feelings along with it.  
What the hell would Kaiba want to ask him?  
Why didn’t Kaiba say anything about his very public promotion to the top of the corporate world? Why was he still behaving like they belonged on the same tier?

 _I’ll keep my pride,_ Yami thought stubbornly, ignoring the concerned glace he received from Kaiba.

“Hey, I’ll wait for you here, okay?” Kaiba said nervously as the elevator doors slid open slowly. “Hurry up.”

He stepped out and saw Yami’s expression darken before the doors closed again, and he swore he received a spiteful glare in return.

 _He’s just embarrassed_ , Kaiba told himself lightly, deciding to take a seat at the benches beside the elevator, catching an admiring look from the doorman a few paces away.

“Congratulations, Mr. Kaiba.” The man tipped his hat and bowed stiffly.

Sitting down on the bench gracefully, Kaiba crossed his legs and nodded formally in return, his heart swelling with pride and relief. Yami’s resignation couldn’t have come at a better time. In fact, it saved him the trouble of asking Yami to resign so they could tackle rebranding Z Corp together. It was lonely at the top, and Yami was the only worthy one to be at his side.  
Yami would be happy to know that he deserved a seat at the corporate table as his partner.

Excited to break the news, Kaiba re-crossed his legs, unable to contain himself. Then, after Yami gave him the most grateful and loving look with his beautiful violet eyes, he would take him out for a celebratory drink, and they would fuck….

Smiling triumphantly to himself, Kaiba settled back into the bench, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. There had to be another way to bind Yami to him permanently.  
How about a legal contract saying he couldn’t leave the partnership for life?  
  
 _I’ll get a lawyer to draft that up,_ Kaiba thought viciously, his skin burning at the thought of having Yami beside him for the foreseeable…ever. Yes, this promotion was the best thing to ever happen to him. He had effectively changed his own life, and Yami’s life, forever.

On the top floor, Yami was facing-off with the receptionist, seeing her blush and bow while apologizing to him, saying she couldn’t pass on the resignation letter in his place.  
He had to give it to Pegasus personally.

Furious, Yami stalked back to the elevators and decided to send his resignation via email.  
He didn’t care how unprofessional it looked.  
He just wanted out.

The elevator jolted to a stop at his floor, and Yami ignored the horrible curling in his stomach as he raced back to his desk, hastily powering on his computer and slapping the letter down beside the keyboard.

He would copy this letter word-for-word, gather all his things, and leave once and for all. This would be his last action here at this company. Fuck Seto Kaiba for being a slimy, ladder-climbing snake, and fuck Maximillion Pegasus for playing favorites.

Shoving his chair aside angrily, Yami didn’t bother to sit as he bent over his keyboard, his fingers flying over the surface, the loud clacking filling in the empty air around him.  
His phone buzzed impatiently in his pocket, but he ignored it, intent on typing his letter.  
Fuck. This. Place.  
  
Downstairs, Kaiba glanced at the time on his phone, growing increasingly more worried. What the hell was Yami doing? He had sent a concerned text five minutes ago, and now fifteen minutes had passed. Did it really take that long to drop a letter on Pegasus’s desk?

He heard heated voices echoing through the lobby and glanced up apprehensively, seeing a burly blond man wearing a black trench coat, holding a set of boxed meals while arguing with the man at the front desk.

“…Please, just let me in,” the muscular blond man said, his eyes wide with desperation. “As you can see, I’m not a threat. My...fr—partner is a real workaholic. It’s hard to reach him sometimes because his phone is on silent.”

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Kaiba perked his ears up and watched the scene unfold before him.

“No ID, no entry, I’m very sorry,” the man said, bowing forward stiffly. “Please leave.”

“Then, can I use your phone?” the blond man asked, setting the wrapped meals down on the counter for emphasis. “Please. I’m really concerned. I haven’t heard from him. I’m afraid he loses track of time and forgets to eat.”

 _Sounds like me,_ Kaiba thought faintly, and a small voice in the back of his head began to wonder if this man was talking about Yami. But…it couldn’t be, right? Maybe it was his own paranoia speaking. Yami had received flowers today from an ‘old co-worker’. There was no way this ‘old co-worker’ would dare come by with hot meals if ‘nothing happened’ between them.

“Fine,” the receptionist relented and propped the phone up on the counter, glaring. “Desk number and extension code.”

“I don’t know any of that,” the blond man replied indignantly, squaring his shoulders back with practiced confidence. “But I know his full name. Can you search for a ‘Yami Mutou’?”

 _Fuck!_ Kaiba snapped his head up angrily and glared daggers at the muscular man, his insecurity rising higher and higher the more muscle he saw on the other man. W-Was this Yami’s real type? He looked like a sculpted action figure straight out of an American superhero movie!

His chest tightened uncomfortably, and Kaiba rose to his feet, unsure of what to do, but he knew he had to lead this man away from the lobby before he managed to call Yami. And who the hell was this guy? Bringing Yami hot meals at 9PM? Knowing his working schedule by heart? Sending flowers to his desk?

 _I’m going to eliminate you_ , Kaiba thought viciously, forcing a pleasant smile on his face as he strode past the security scanners with his hand outstretched, pleased to see a shocked expression flitter across the blond man’s face.

“O-Oh…Mr. Kaiba!” The receptionist dropped the phone hastily and bent himself over in a bow, and Kaiba felt a vicious rush of triumph as the blond man did the same, lowering his eyes respectfully. Yes. This was good! News had traveled fast indeed.

“Congratulations,” Rafael said mechanically, straightening up and grabbing Kaiba’s hand enthusiastically, his entire body burning with determination. “Are you hiring?”

Kaiba felt his face split into a gleeful smirk before he could stop himself, and he gave the muscular man’s hand a tight squeeze, hating his forwardness. Yami liked forward men. Noted.

“What’s your name?” Kaiba asked evenly, finishing the rest of his sentence in his head. _Tell me, so I can destroy you._

“Please, call me Rafael,” the blond man said smoothly, and when Kaiba met his gaze, his stomach turned when he realized the man also had clear blue eyes. Damn…. Could Yami have made it _less_ obvious he had a type? What a fucking liar! He didn’t like women. He liked men with blue eyes and…muscles.

 _Am I not muscular enough for him?_ Kaiba thought spitefully, scanning the other man’s body with an envied rage. This man had pectorals so large, Kaiba swore they were at least a C-cup in a woman’s bra size. He could also see a six-pack outlined underneath the black dress-shirt.

The man was talking, very quickly, and Kaiba realized he was being pitched.

 _Interesting,_ Kaiba thought devilishly, not hearing a single word the man was saying. _Shit, and I already forgot his name. I need to hire someone to buffer these pitches for me in the future_.

He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, tapping open an empty notepad to write a memo to himself.

“Oh…A-Are you really considering me for the position?” Rafael gasped, and he caught a jealous look from the receptionist. “Thank you! Here, let me give you my business card.”

 _Not in a million fucking years_ , Kaiba thought happily, continuing to write a note to himself.

The man slipped out a crisp business card and held it out with both hands, lowering his head respectfully again, and Kaiba felt another furious rush of triumph. Fuck…yes. Everyone in the word was going to be showing them the tops of their heads.

Reminding himself of his goal, Kaiba tucked his phone away and made sure to accept the business card politely, aware that his every move was going to be reported to the media by the nosy receptionist who wasn’t bothering to hide his jealousy.

“Let’s talk outside,” Kaiba said, slipping the man’s card into his blazer pocket as the blond man rushed to get the door for them both.

“Yes, please,” Rafael said, filled to the brim with excitement. “I want to speak with you about bringing someone onto the team as well.”

 _What team?_ Kaiba thought aimlessly, walking through the open door and making a mental note that he ought to open doors for Yami more often.

The cool night air brushed his cheeks gently, causing them to sting slightly, and Kaiba tuned the man out, looking for a deserted street corner where he could shake him off and return to the building. The man, in his excitement, had left the hot meals on the receptionist’s counter, and Kaiba was planning on turning around to grab them…and offer them to Yami himself.

“…What do you think?” Rafael asked breathlessly, gazing at Kaiba beside him, noting that they were roughly the same height…and, he was quite handsome. Would Kaiba hire him after hearing his well-padded pitch? Did he sound competent enough? Impressive enough?

“I think…” Kaiba stopped at the street corner and was relieved to see no one in sight, so he rained his fury down on the man like vicious fireballs. “…You should leave Yami alone. I will never consider hiring you if you keep following him around.”

Rafael swallowed thickly as a trickle of shock rooted him to the spot and he gaped at the new CEO, registering that this man…was also after Yami. Was this a losing battle?

“If I agree to give up on him, will you hire me into a position at your company?” Rafael replied evenly, pressing forward with his agenda.

“Yeah, as a janitor,” Kaiba scoffed, giving the man a careless wave over his shoulder as he walked away. “Don’t contact me again. And if I see you sniffing around Yami, I will personally….”  
  
Kaiba half-turned to face Rafael and drew a threatening line across his throat with his thumb.

Satisfied with the fearful shock painted across the other man’s face, Kaiba strode back towards the building, his heart thudding inside his chest while he considered what he’d just done.  
It was too dangerous, threatening people in the middle of the street at night.  
People were bound to hate him, and not just people he knew.  
Strangers would hate him too.  
Like that muscular guy, Yami’s ex.  
One of that guy’s biceps was thicker than his own neck.  
This would mean he needed…more personal security.

Slipping his phone out, Kaiba added another point, _“increase private security,”_ to his private memo before sticking it back into his pocket and hurrying down the street, his paranoia rising.

This newfound position was either going to be a gift or a curse.  
  
Fully aware that Yami hadn’t texted him back at all, Kaiba picked up his pace, wondering what the hell was taking Yami so damn long to hand in a resignation letter.

* * *

**Author's note:**

sorry for the late post! i am in PST so most of these chaps will go up around midnight my time because im out spending time with friends and family this holiday season!

if you really can't wait, please **[check out this link here.](https://uglifish.tumblr.com/links)** I post full chapters ahead of time, and a ton of sneak peeks!

for any other questions regarding stories and updates, you can reach me in a DM on tumblr and discord!

hugs,  
Ugli

_(this chapter was tirelessly edited by taedae)_


	5. Chapter 5

Yami stepped out of the elevator, and his stomach dropped to the floor with disappointment when he realized Kaiba was nowhere to be seen.

 _I knew it,_ Yami thought depressingly, keeping his head lowered and not bothering to nod back at the receptionist as he dashed out the front doors. _Kaiba will say one thing but do the other. He doesn’t really care about me._

The air was so cold, his nose was going numb.   
His tears were freezing across his cheeks the faster he dashed down the street back to his apartment, and Yami paused on an empty street corner, waiting for the pedestrian light to turn green.

Biting back the enormous lump rising in his throat, Yami gazed up at the clear night sky, not seeing a single star. The lights from the buildings around him were too bright.

 _I should just move out of the city,_ Yami thought glumly, crossing the street slowly as the light flashed green, and his steps were heavy with exhaustion. _Away from Kaiba, Pegasus, and everyone who knows me here. I need a new start._

Meanwhile, back at the building, Kaiba dashed inside the lobby and saw that it was empty. Even the receptionist had left.

Rushing outside, Kaiba pressed the phone to his ear and hastily called Yami, half-jogging down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. Yami had to have left without waiting for him. Why?  
Why?  
The question bounced around in his head terribly as the phone rang through, and Yami didn’t pick up. A cold, automated voicemail greeted him, and Kaiba hung up angrily, wondering if Yami had seen him with the blond muscle man.

 _Perhaps it gave him the wrong idea_ , Kaiba thought frantically, crossing the street without looking both ways as he eyed his surroundings, searching for the familiar crop of spiky hair in the dark. _It probably looked like I was soliciting his ex._

His breath left thin puffy clouds in the air as he picked up his pace, finally spotting a familiar figure in the distance, several feet away.

 _Yami!_ Kaiba thought, relieved. He ran forward in one last desperate spurt, managing to wrap his hand around his spiky-haired rival’s thin wrist, spinning him around on the spot and catching the gleam of tears in his large, angular eyes.

Confused, Kaiba loosened his grip in surprise, and Yami yanked his arm out of Kaiba’s grasp, continuing to stalk down the street, his heart clenching strangely the moment Kaiba’s cold hand left his wrist.

“Hey!” Kaiba snapped, chasing after Yami, taking long strides to keep up with his rival’s, short, furious ones. “I wanted to take you out for a—”

“Don’t!” Yami whirled around, fuming so hard, he swore his eyes were on fire. “I don’t want to go anywhere with you. Leave me the fuck alone.”

Kaiba blinked rapidly, trying not to let Yami’s words hurt him. He knew that resigning was hard…but there was no need to lash out at the wrong person.

“I’m here for you,” Kaiba said robotically, wishing he had done more research on comforting phrases to say to someone who had just left their job. “Don’t worry. It’s all behind you now. Come work with m—”

“As if you care!” Yami hissed, feeling himself slipping dangerously into a frenzied rant. “You’re really something, you know that, Seto Kaiba? Why was I the last person to find out you were promoted to the head of Z Corp? You didn’t bother to tell me! You left me behind. So just…fuck off and stop pretending!”

Stunned speechless, Kaiba watched Yami turn furiously and continue down the deserted street.

 _What the fucking fuck?_ Kaiba fumed, wondering where the enormous misunderstanding had developed. He had been trying to bring Yami onboard all along! He hadn’t left him behind at all. And who the hell did Yami hear the news from?

“I wanted to tell you the second it happened!” Kaiba breathed, panting lightly as he struggled to keep up with Yami’s furious pace. “It was sprung on me. I left my phone at my desk. The last thing I was doing was texting you!”

“Save your excuses,” Yami growled, feeling hot tears build annoyingly behind his eyes again. “Go away.”

“Yami…” Kaiba reached out to grab Yami’s hand again, feeling his rival resist weakly. “…Please. Listen!”

Yami dodged him nimbly and continued to walk.

Kaiba lunged at Yami and managed to pull him into a tight embrace, pressing the smaller man against his body, but felt him attempting to pry himself away.

“Stop, just listen!” Kaiba protested, slowly losing his composure when he realized they were in full view of the apartment windows above them, and they weren’t being quiet. “I asked why you weren’t sitting at the table with us, and Pegasus brushed me off like the asshole he is.”

Yami quit struggling and stilled when he heard Kaiba insult Pegasus, and a small trickle of hope ran through his body, so he listened in spite of himself.

“He said you’ve ladder-climbed at another company,” Kaiba said in a rush, daring to feel relieved when Yami’s arms went limp at his sides. Taking this as a good sign, he hugged Yami tighter against his chest, his own heart thundering loudly in his chest.

“I asked why you weren’t considered, and he said he only hired you…to challenge me. He was never going to pick anyone other than me,” Kaiba continued flatly, knowing how horribly inflated he sounded, but he pushed on, feeling Yami’s shoulders shaking violently against his arms.

“Now that you’ve resigned, you can fuck off and run Z Corp with me,” he said desperately, wishing he could see Yami’s face in the dark, but only his spiky blond bangs were visible in the dim streetlights surrounding them.

“Want to do that?” Kaiba asked encouragingly, pulling away gently to cup Yami’s face in his hands, angling his head up to the light, relieved to see a determined fire in his angular violent eyes instead of tears.

Yami took a deep shuddering breath, daring himself to enjoy the mild warmth from Kaiba’s hands on his cheeks. He slowly raised a hand to press his fingers in through the tops of Kaiba’s more slender ones, hanging onto Kaiba’s hand so tightly, his palm burned.

“You want to run Z company with me?” Yami repeated, unable to believe his own ears while his stomach churned. “You want me as your goddamn… _secretary_? Kaiba, you are unbelievable—!”

“No! As a partner!” Kaiba cried, hearing his own voice echo up and down the empty street and he cringed internally at his own enthusiasm.

“As a partner…” Kaiba repeated, quieter this time, and he dared to dip his nose past spiky bangs to gently press his lips on Yami’s forehead, his heart skipping nervous beats. “Equal fucking partners. I’ll have a lawyer write up a contract, and you can sign it…as soon as I find a competent lawyer.”

Yami blinked rapidly and slowly digested Kaiba’s words, his heart fluttering as Kaiba trailed his lips daringly down the side of his temple and rested on the shell of his ear, and a hot whisper sent a tingle running down his spine as Kaiba spoke, “you’ll be by my side every step of the way. Hell, if you’d like to be in charge, I don’t give a shit, as long as we fuck afterwards.”

A laugh escaped Yami’s throat so fast, it left a burning sensation in his lungs. He pulled away from Kaiba’s hands, feeling two hot palmprints linger on his cheeks as he gazed up into Kaiba’s clear blue eyes which were dark underneath the streetlights.

“I accept this partnership,” Yami said firmly, but he was interrupted by Kaiba raining demands down on him in a frenzy, sounding gleeful and relieved.

“You can’t break up with me. You’ll have to live with me, so we go in at the same time together, every day. We will do photo ops together and show a united front to the public, and that shit happening with your blond ex with the muscles, that stops now—”

“Wait, wait!” Yami cried, feeling another incredulous laugh threatening to spill out of his chest as he realized Kaiba knew about Rafael after all. “He’s not my ex! And what you’re saying sounds like….”

There was an awkward pause that stretched on for so long, a lone car drove by on the street before Yami managed to compose a proper reply.

“What?” Kaiba growled, resting his hands on Yami’s shoulders, aching to pull him into a kiss, but Yami seemed to be struggling to say something sensitive.

“It sounds like you want us to behave like a long-term couple,” Yami finished, gazing uncertainly up at Kaiba and seeing his handsome expression darken eerily.

“I’m not being obvious enough?” Kaiba breathed, feeling like he was about to explode. Even when he was offering to split a billion-dollar company, Yami still wanted to see other people?!

“I meant…more long-term,” Yami added frantically, seeing Kaiba’s expression darken further as he scrambled to correct his poor word choice. “Perhaps…’married’ would be the incorrect word—”

“No, that’s the perfect word,” Kaiba shot back, his heart slowly swelling with a mixture of hope and excitement. “We can make that happen.”

“No, I’m saying…” Yami bit the inside of his cheek, fighting the odd churning inside his stomach as Kaiba’s lips came for his cheek and began attacking his face with a flurry of soft kisses, leaving him slightly breathless. “I’m saying your ‘partnership’ contract sounds like a marriage…contract.”

Frowning in confusion, Kaiba pulled away again and gazed deeply into Yami’s dark eyes.  
Yes, that was the whole damn point.   
The contract was supposed to bind them together, professionally and romantically.

“And is there something wrong with that?” Kaiba asked, pulling Yami into another tight hug, thinking he wouldn’t be able to stomach another rejection. “I really…fucking like you. Stop making my life so damn hard.”

Yami raised his arms shakily and wrapped them around Kaiba’s slender waist, hugging him tightly in return and enjoying the way the stiff fabric of his blazer rubbed against his cheek.

“I’m really glad you like me,” Yami said quietly, hearing his own voice muffled against Kaiba’s shoulder, and he corrected himself hastily. “I mean, I like you too.”

Kaiba grinned and pulled away quickly, reaching down to grab Yami’s hand once more, leading him down the dark street at a fast pace, his heart racing at a thousand beats per minute.

_“I mean…I like you too.”_

Yami’s voice echoed wonderfully around in his head, mingling with Yami protesting at him from behind, asking him to slow down.

Those were words of victory. He had won.

“Wait! Where are we going?” Yami asked breathlessly, his legs growing tired from the way Kaiba was incessantly dragging him down the street in the opposite direction from his apartment. “My home is that way!”

Kaiba stopped so abruptly, Yami bumped into his back, and he took a step back, irritated. Sometimes…Kaiba was a little unpredictable….

“I’m in love with you,” Kaiba said suddenly, turning to give Yami a dazzling smile, feeling his heart skip a beat at the way his rival’s eyelashes fluttered every time he blinked in surprise.

Yami’s knees weakened dangerously when Kaiba’s face lit up with a smile so handsome, he seemed to glow in the semidarkness. Even in the harsh lighting, Kaiba’s cheekbones looked sharp and delicate.

 _This is the first time I’ve ever seen him smile properly,_ Yami thought, swaying on the spot in a daze as he grew lightheaded.

 _He doesn’t know what to say,_ Kaiba thought triumphantly, relishing in Yami’s shell-shocked expression.

Composing himself quickly, Yami steered them back the way they came, feeling Kaiba follow him eagerly, his light breaths echoing behind him sending a tingle down his spine. The buildings passed by in a blur as they strode down the street together silently, hand in hand, with nothing but the sound of their footsteps echoing off the walls in perfect sync.

Kaiba’s heart pounded thickly in his ears as he glanced around nervously, noting that after turning down a dark street corner, they were now in a particularity trashy part of the city, notorious for gangster hideouts and filth.

His stomach curled unpleasantly when he caught a whiff of sour vomit, and he glanced down to make sure he wasn’t stepping in anything disgusting. To his rising horror, stacks of newspapers and bags of trash were overfilling the bins leaned against each residence, and the cord of a stray keyboard caught Yami around the ankle as he continued to stride forward intently.

Kaiba stepped over the keyboard, the tip of his shiny shoe barely missing the tops of the missing keys as he craned his neck around, absolutely floored at the sheer uncleanliness of it all.

He’d never ever seen any part of Japan like this before in his life, and he couldn’t believe Yami…lived here?!

Was it safe here?!

Yami took another practiced turn, and Kaiba followed reluctantly, feeling his wrist burn as Yami’s hand slid away from his skin, and his spiky-haired rival turned to give him a smile in the dark before disappearing up a set of stairs that were nearly invisible.

Swallowing thinly, Kaiba began feeling claustrophobic as the walls of the staircase brushed against the shoulders of his suit, and he stuffed his doubt down his chest.   
He was going to put on a nice face for Yami.   
He vowed he wasn’t going to let the… _conditions_ …of Yami’s living quarters affect him.

He followed Yami down a narrow hallway and watched him fish out a set of keys and stick them into a rusting lock, jiggling the handle as the key got stuck.

Kaiba opened his mouth to say something about helping, or about greasing the lock, or changing the lock, but before he could find the words, Yami gave the knob a rough wrench and threw his slender shoulder against it heavily, finally causing it to swing open with a muffled bang.

Wincing, Kaiba tried to keep his expression pleasant as Yami flipped the lights on, and a cheap, white light flooded the room.

“Sorry, it’s a bit messy,” Yami said dryly, kicking his shoes off and stepping inside, standing awkwardly in the small space. “Please come in.”

Speechless, Kaiba obliged and set his briefcase down by the door, feeling himself itch all over with anxiety. This place was…horrifying. A tiny galley kitchen was connected to a closet-sized bathroom. The “living room” if you could call it that, had one tiny table at ankle-height, and a bed was tucked away in the far corner. Thankfully, there was a balcony, but the curtains were drawn tightly over it, and Kaiba could see rust creeping in through the top of the metal railings from the outside.

Yami was a high-ranking salesman, and he somehow lived…like a low-ranking…salaryman.   
Was he happy like this?!

“Would you like anything to drink?” Yami asked plainly, watching Kaiba’s expression carefully as his blue eyes roamed around the room slowly, taking it all in.

“No…thank you,” Kaiba breathed, his chest constricting tightly when he heard a door slam in the distance, and he realized the walls were so thin, he could hear activity happening four rooms down.

Yami grimaced and pulled Kaiba into the living room, gesturing for him to sit on the bed.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Yami said quickly, trying to hide his nervousness. “‘Why is it so messy in here?’”

Kaiba shook his head silently and sat stiffly on the edge of Yami’s bed, at a complete loss for words.   
It wasn’t messy. It was…barren.   
And if this place was so small, why was there a regular-sized bed and not a fold-up futon? Nothing in the room made sense.

Nodding awkwardly, Yami sat down beside Kaiba on the bed and stared ahead at the blank wall across from them, trying to calm his own racing heart.   
God…the silence was killing the romantic mood they’d had just minutes ago….

“I was going to put a TV there,” Yami added unhelpfully, pointing at the empty wall. “…But I don’t have time to watch anything…”

Kaiba nodded wordlessly again, still trying to find his voice. He realized he’d been shocked silent, and his anxiety was rising the more he tried to speak, trying to say something nice to break the tepid silence, but his jaws had been glued shut by how tightly he’d clenched his teeth.

Their body language was stiff and formal as they sat together in the thickening silence.

Yami broke it by asking, “would you rather be at a hotel?”

Grinding his teeth harder, Kaiba shook his head, desperately wishing his voice would return. His chest was bursting with questions, but the first one that escaped his mouth was, “this place doesn’t suit you.”

Unfazed, Yami leaned his shoulder playfully against Kaiba’s and smiled. “I know. It’s a bit rough. I should be living in a skyrise apartment like everyone else, but it is hard to find empty units for rent.”

“You could just…buy one,” Kaiba answered through numb lips, his mind spinning as he wondered what he’d gotten himself into. Yami was making more money than him at Pegasus’s company, but he lived like a peasant. Yami’s mindset was disturbing him greatly.

“I don’t want to maintain it,” Yami shot back fluidly, kicking his feet aimlessly against the side of the bed. “And I’d feel so alone in a space that large.”

“But…you can hear your neighbors,” Kaiba said breathlessly as a man shouting violently echoed down the hallway outside the door, followed by a barrage of thumping footsteps. It sounded like someone was being chased by two or three men.

“They’re fine, I don’t mind,” Yami replied blithely, crossing his slender legs and leaning back on the bed. “I’ll get cleaned up.”

He made a movement to get up, but Kaiba’s arm shot out automatically before he could stop himself, and he found his palm wrapped warmly around Yami’s knee. “No, you don’t need to…I don’t mind.”  
The image of Yami somehow cramming himself into the closet-sized shower was not arousing.

Yami froze and nodded, his demeanor changing instantly. He smiled cheekily, and his angular eyes gleamed as he straddled Kaiba quickly and rested his arms around Kaiba’s shoulders.

“This is fine too, I like the smell of hard work on you,” Yami said playfully, leaning down to give Kaiba’s ear a bite, and Kaiba winced, wondering if he could even get it up. The surroundings were…really off-putting.

Yami nuzzled his nose into the crook of Kaiba’s ear and felt him stiffening awkwardly underneath him, so Yami pulled away, slightly disappointed.

“What’s wrong, are you tired?” Frowning in concern, Yami ran a warm hand through Kaiba’s hair, mussing up his usual neat bangs which fell just above his eyebrows. “Nervous? We’ve done it all already, there’s no need to be shy—”

“You need to move,” Kaiba interrupted, his heart pounding thickly in his throat as he kicked himself mentally for sounding so horrible. “You can’t live here. Are you affiliated with a gang?”

Yami blinked rapidly, his shoulders shaking with repressed laughter as he curled his fingers tightly over the shoulders of Kaiba’s stiff suit before he sobered up quickly, noting that Kaiba’s face remained stoic. Ah…he was being serious….

“No, I’m not affiliated with a gang,” Yami protested, his eyes roaming carefully around Kaiba’s handsome face, searching for signs of distress, but all he found was a mildly terrified look in his clear blue eyes. “My neighbors—they’re all college students with a lot of energy. There are no gangs in this complex.”

“…Sure,” Kaiba replied uncertainly, trying to keep himself from arguing. Why couldn’t he shut up? He was ruining his own chances of being laid right now by running his mouth.

Yami’s weight was sinking nicely on top of his thighs, but his chest was heavy with dread. He had a feeling they could be heard having sex by their neighbors if their volume rose even slightly, and the thought made him nauseous.

“You’re tired,” Yami sighed, pulling Kaiba into a tight hug, trying to stem his own disappointment. “I’m sorry. Stay the night and we can go somewhere nice tomorrow…it’s our weekend.”

Kaiba opened his mouth to retaliate but was saved when his phone buzzed audibly in his pocket. Yami dutifully climbed off his legs and sat closely beside him, watching him slip out his phone and answer it without glancing at the caller ID.

“Yes?” Kaiba spoke, letting his breath out in a steady hiss as he tried to calm his painfully pounding heart.

“SETO! Where are you?” Mokuba cried shrilly into the receiver, and Kaiba winced at the volume.

“I’m at…work,” Kaiba lied uncertainly, seeing Yami’s angular eyes widen prettily in surprise.

Yami could hear a high-pitched voice streaming thinly from the phone, and his suspicions rose slowly. Why was Kaiba lying to a woman on the other end? And it was getting close to midnight now, why would that lie be believable unless he used it often?

“Well…come home!” Mokuba demanded bossily, and Kaiba caught a dark look flitting across Yami’s face. Ah shit…he’d heard that.

“I’m not coming home tonight,” Kaiba replied hastily, eager to hang up. “Go to sleep without me, okay?”

Narrowing his eyes, Yami contemplated snatching the phone out of Kaiba’s hand to hear the woman’s voice more clearly on the other end, but he held back, his fingertips white over the edges of his knees as he waited politely for Kaiba to hang up.

Was it the lady with pretty lips and short hair from the office?   
Or was it someone else?   
Was this an act?   
Another well-planned act like all the other incidents inside the elevator?   
Kaiba was telling this girl to go to bed without him…meaning…they lived together?!

“BUT YOU DIDN’T SAY YOU WEREN’T COMING HOME TONIGHT!” Mokuba shouted tearfully, and Kaiba broke out into a cold sweat.   
Picking up this call had been a bad idea.   
He hadn’t thought this out properly….

“He’ll come home!” Yami said loudly, leaning towards the phone and giving Kaiba a shaky smile. “He’s coming now!”

“OKAY GOOD, you _suck!_ ” Mokuba hissed, hanging up viciously, and the line clicked off in Kaiba’s ear.

Holding the phone away from his face, Kaiba tried to force a smile on his face, but gave up when he noticed that the tips of Yami’s ears were deep red.

“I’m sorry, he’s troublesome, don’t mind him,” Kaiba apologized instantly for Mokuba’s behavior and caught a cold glare from Yami in response.

“He?” Raising his eyebrows, Yami folded his arms tightly across his chest, his heart sinking into a dark pit of despair.   
Even worse. It wasn’t another woman.   
It was a man who sounded like a woman.   
And they _lived_ together! How could Kaiba be such a two-faced bastard?!

“Yeah, he’s eleven, so he thinks he can boss me around and I’ll listen,” Kaiba said guiltily, thinking that he _did_ listen to everything Mokuba said without question.

Yami’s confusion rose to an all-time high, and it clearly showed on his face before Kaiba hastily clarified, “he’s my little brother.”

“I see,” Yami said sourly, uncrossing his arms but still feeling disgruntled. “Go on then. He wants you home. You already told him you’d be there. Hurry before you miss the last train.”

Kaiba blinked rapidly and saw a text message flash on his screen from his manservant before he hastily turned it facedown, struggling to find an appropriate response that didn’t sound too pretentious, but he gave up and said dully, “I don’t take the train.”

“You don’t take the train?” Yami repeated incredulously, and his shoulders relaxed with relief, and he waved a hand across his nose. “Then you’re within walking distance. You could’ve told me that sooner.”

“No, I’m driven, I mean—I drive,” Kaiba said mindlessly, nearly biting his tongue as the words slipped too quickly from his mouth, and almost as if his phone was taunting him, it buzzed again.

“He really wants you home,” Yami said coldly, eyeing the vibrating phone clenched tightly between Kaiba’s slender fingers. “And I’m not surprised you drive a car. You don’t have to sound so ashamed. You could probably own two or three with our salary.”

“…R-Right…” Kaiba choked. He currently owned three _garages_ of cars, and Yami was already sounding resentful at the idea of two cars.   
This was going to end badly.   
And it wasn’t going to be the fault of his personality or even his performance in bed.   
Yami was going to hate him so much when he found out.

His phone was buzzing so much that his palm was going numb, and Yami reached forward to pry it out of his hand, looking exasperated.

“I’m not angry,” Yami said warmly, and Kaiba finished the sentence in his head with a spiteful, _‘yet’_.   
Yami wasn’t angry yet.

Yami turned the phone over in his hands and stared at the English name glowing on the screen.

_‘Roland’_

“Who is this?” Yami asked curiously, seeing the name disappear as the call was missed, and it stacked on with three other missed call notifications.

A text message floated across the front, and Yami read it without meaning to.

_“Master Kaiba, I’m waiting at the front…”_

“Master Kaiba?” Yami repeated incredulously, biting back the laugh that was climbing up his chest. “How many boyfriends do you have? You like this kind of thing? You want me to call you _‘Master’_ as well?”

Kaiba tried to protest, but his voice had died in his throat as Yami continued to talk over him, sounding hurt.

“Okay, you say I can’t see other people, so that means you should break up with all your other sex friends, starting with this guy, Roe-land.” Yami held the phone up angrily, pointing at the English name flashing across the screen again as a call came in. “Is it a foreigner? Why does he unironically address you as ‘master’?”

Opening and closing his mouth like a fish gasping for air, the color drained from Kaiba’s face as he failed to answer, and Yami shook his head tiredly, growling, “never mind. I’ll break up with him for you,” as he pressed the phone to his ear and said coldly. “What do you want? Stop calling this number. It’s over.”

There was a long silence on the other end before a man’s voice stammered, sounding confused, “I’m sorry, what is over? Where is Master Kaiba? How do you have his phone? Please return it to the original owner.”

“The roleplaying is over,” Yami said stiffly, and Kaiba felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, but he couldn’t do anything other than watch.   
His entire body was frozen with a mixture of shock and disbelief.   
Yami was really sitting there thinking his manservant was a boyfriend, and just a few minutes ago, he’d thought Mokuba was a boyfriend too!

“The _what_ game?” Roland asked stiffly, beginning to lose patience with the stranger who had stolen Kaiba’s phone. “Return it at once or I’ll come retrieve it from you. I have location tracking turned on!”

“Oh, do you?” Yami jeered, not caring that Kaiba’s complexion was now whiter than the sheets they were sitting on. “Come and find me then. He’s mine! Lose the number!”

Stabbing the red button, Yami hung up and tossed the phone towards Kaiba’s stiff body.

“Problem solved,” Yami sniffed, crossing his legs tightly and trying to compose himself. “He sounds like a stalker. It’s no wonder you act so creepy. You date creeps.”

Speechless, Kaiba tried to sort out his tumultuous emotions.   
On one hand, he was extremely flattered Yami would fight for his attention by “breaking up” with his “boyfriend” over the phone, and on the other hand, he was offended Yami thought he was creepy.

“I can’t help the way I am, and he’s not my boyfriend,” Kaiba said robotically, trying to remedy the situation with one short statement.

“Yes, you can’t help it, and that is correct. He isn’t your boyfriend _anymore_ ,” Yami declared, giving Kaiba a resentful glare. “How many more people are going to be calling you now that you’re making headlines? Have any illegitimate children you want to tell me about?”

A laugh was wrenched out of his chest against his will, but Kaiba sobered up quickly when Yami’s aura darkened, emanating off his body like a cold fire.

“Oh, it’s funny?” Yami’s voice lowered dangerously, and he placed a hot hand on Kaiba’s leg, digging his fingers down onto the black fabric, wrinkling it. “I’m not joking with you. You asked me to stop playing around, and it’s only fair you do so too. Don’t be despicable, Kaiba.”

 _I’m despicable…?_ Kaiba repeated faintly in his head, and he was shocked out of his thoughts when a loud pounding echoed at the door.

“Open up!” Roland shouted, and Yami jumped in fear, shock etched across his delicate face as the pounding continued.

“Is that him?” Yami cried incredulously, seeing Kaiba nod shamefully and rise slowly to his feet to answer the door.

“Wait, don’t open it! He’s insane!” Yami whispered frantically, dashing to block Kaiba’s way. “Maybe I shouldn’t have been so mean over the phone, because I know it’s hard to accept an abrupt breakup from someone—”

“Last chance, or I kick it down!” Roland called from the other side, and Kaiba called back automatically, “shut up, I’m coming!”

“Oh, you’re in there?” Roland asked gruffly, sounding relieved. “Wait. Are you being held against your will? Shall I bring more men?”

Yami glanced rapidly between the door and Kaiba’s emotionless face, wondering what fantasy universe he’d fallen into.

More men? Was this a sex game?   
And why wouldn’t the weirdo on the other side of the door break character?!

“No. I’ll unlock the door. Don’t worry, he’s a co-worker,” Kaiba answered heavily, stepping around Yami and resigning himself to being hated.

He opened the door slowly and stood aside to introduce his manservant to Yami.

“Isono, this is…my friend and co-worker, Yami,” Kaiba said stiffly, feeling faint as Yami’s eyes narrowed into thin, threatening slits. “Yami, this is my—”

“Get lost,” Yami said coldly, feeling himself shake all over with a mixture of disbelief and hatred when he noticed the other man was quite muscular, and he had a neatly trimmed beard that added masculinity to his already strong jawline. The statement about him being a creepy stalker was correct, because Roland was also wearing dark glasses…at night.

“…Manservant,” Kaiba finished weakly. His stomach was churning with nausea when Yami’s expression remained ugly as Isono and Yami glared at each other in cold silence.

“Manservant,” Yami repeated, still trying to contain his anger, but it was leaking badly. “I’m standing right here, and you two still want to keep playing that game?”

“What game are you talking about?” Roland asked stiffly, keeping his composure steadily as he was subjected to more of Yami’s glares. “Sir, I am an employee of the Kaiba family. There is no game. I am here to collect the Master, and I don’t appreciate your tone.”

Yami blinked and stared.

“I’ll be waiting for you downstairs,” Roland announced, reaching out to swing the door closed, nearly catching the tip of Kaiba’s nose as it slammed shut with a bang, and the silence that followed was stifling.  
  
“Please tell me the joke is over,” Yami said dryly, unfolding his arms and feeling exhaustion settle heavily on his shoulders. “I’ll call the police on him if he loiters downstairs _‘waiting for you’_.”

“The joke is real, and it will never end,” Kaiba answered dully, unwilling to fight the horrible waves of dread and nausea threatening to drown him where he stood. “I grew up with him. He practically raised me. He will wait there until I come down.”

Yami let out a nervous laugh and folded his arms again across his chest unsure what to do with himself as Kaiba stared unblinkingly at him, looking extremely anxious.

Kaiba swallowed thinly and braced himself to hear Yami break up with him.

“Very well,” Yami said loftily, trying to hide his own shock with a bright smile. “Then I’m coming with you.”

“You want to?” Kaiba asked quickly, his spirits soaring, and he wondered if his ears were playing tricks on him. “Yes, come with me. Grab a change of clothes. Stay the night.”

“I will,” Yami agreed in a heartbeat, and he hurriedly grabbed a suit from the closet beside the door. It was still in its plastic from the dry cleaners, and he threw it carelessly over his shoulder.

“Done. Let’s go.”

“You don’t have anything more comfortable?” Kaiba wondered, and he instantly regretted asking, because Yami shot him look and said, “this is what I wear every day.”

 _Of course it is, workaholic_ , Kaiba thought darkly, letting Yami step ahead of him and close the door behind them with a click.

Jogging lightly down the steps, Yami nearly tripped on his own feet when he saw the nose of a shiny black car almost blocking the stairway entrance. Stepping out onto the street to get a better look, he gaped when he realized it wasn’t an ordinary black car—it was a limousine.

Roland got out of the front and moved steadily to open on the large doors for him, bowing his head stiffly.

Unable to find words to accurately describe how he felt, he watched as Kaiba ducked his head down to climb into the car with ease, and his own feet followed automatically. The door clicked shut at his heels and Yami sank shakily into the soft leather, the warm scent of cologne and alcohol throwing him off slightly.

“I’ll take that,” Kaiba said quietly, reaching for Yami’s suit. It rustled softly in his hands as he hung it from one of the railings along the windows, fully aware that Yami’s eyes were following his every move.

A breakup speech was coming after this.   
He had a feeling. It always happened either after his dates saw the limo or the mansion.   
This car was cursed. How many people had broken up with him in this car and nearly tripped over themselves as they were dropped off?   
Too many to count.

“Nice car,” Yami said admiringly, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “How many of these do you have?”

“A couple,” Kaiba replied so quietly, his voice was barely audible.

“But I thought you said you can drive?” Yami continued conversationally, feeling his palms sweat as he gripped his knees, trying to get comfortable. He was aware of how much Kaiba was embarrassed by his own wealth. Was it shameful?   
Kaiba worked hard for this, so what was the issue?

“I can drive,” Kaiba answered nervously, reading Yami’s body language carefully. Yami didn’t look uncomfortable, but he didn’t look entirely comfortable either.

“So…what do you drive when you’re not riding in this?” Yami asked lightly, finally managing to gather his bearings after a few steady, deep breaths.

“I like…foreign cars,” Kaiba replied awkwardly, and he mentally kicked himself when he heard how pretentious he sounded.

“I see,” Yami nodded and aimed his gaze out the window, realizing with a jolt that they’d driven past city limits and all the brightly lit buildings had been replaced with towering trees.

Keeping his hands tucked formally in front of him, Yami struggled to keep his face pleasant.   
If Kaiba lived this far from work, this meant he was up at the break of dawn in order to arrive on time.   
  
He felt a twinge of envy and admiration for Kaiba. Such…dedication.

 _Perhaps we’re not so different after all_ , Yami thought as the car drove past an empty meadow.

There were no houses or buildings in sight. Just trees, sky, and road.   
Where the hell did Kaiba live? Was he a hermit?   
He probably lived in a tiny thatched hut in the middle of a forest, and it wouldn’t be a surprise to anyone. His rough personality made that scenario easy to believe.

The car pulled down a narrow road and Yami blinked, suddenly seeing a sprawling property rising up before them ahead of the road, which was blocked off by an ominous, spiky metal gate.

The house—no, the mansion, had two spiked towers, sparkling windows, an arched entrance curving above a set of double-wide oak doors, and a magnificent row of cars were parked in the distance by another small house, which Yami realized was a garage.

Kaiba lived…here?! By himself?! Why was he working at a company in the city if he had this much wealth? His mind was buzzing so loudly with disbelief, Yami could barely hear himself think.

There was a clear blue fountain with a magnificent stone carving of a dragon spouting water from its snout, and the limousine parked right up against it.

“We’ve arrived,” Roland said curtly, and he stepped out of the car with ease.

Yami gaped.   
From his window, he could only guess that the mansion, no, the _fortress_ , was about nine stories tall, and he could see several more houses sitting on the grass in the distance. Guest…houses? Or stables, for horses? Or were they more garages for more cars?

The door was opened for him, and he watched as Kaiba stepped out before him, still averting his eyes.

Resolutely holding his composure, Yami climbed out of the car shakily. He followed Kaiba up the shiny marble steps and through the beautiful, arched entryway.   
He couldn’t help but marvel at the doors when they opened.   
There was a solid plate of steel underneath all the wood.  
The door was practically a metal and wood sandwich.

How…terrifying.

Yami stepped inside and heard his footsteps echo around him in the spacious house, taking in all the luxury with his breath tight inside his chest.

Beautiful stone surfaces and large leather seating greeted him in the foyer, followed by a sleek fireplace cleverly built into the wall, and a set of four screens hung on the walls across from a classy set of black square sofas.

He was…stepping on money…literally! The floor gleamed with an enticing, deep red wood, and plush rugs were accented the furniture nicely. Large windows had handles tucked away on the sides, indicating they could open all the way, and a glass door at the far end of the other room led outwards to a garden. It was too dark to see outside, but Yami was certain the view would’ve been breathtaking.

They made a turn, and Kaiba began walking up a wide marble staircase, and Yami stood at the bottom, his uncertainty rising.

“Up,” Kaiba said tersely, very unnerved by Yami’s silence. He had been expecting a shocked gasp, or barrage of questions, but instead, it was silence…which was somehow way worse. This meant Yami was secretly forming his own opinion and keeping it to himself forever.

Hastily following Kaiba up the steps, Yami tried to swallow his pounding heart as he stared at all the finery around him.

His chest was bursting with questions but all he could manage to say was, “you have beautiful furniture.”

Kaiba nodded stiffly and said nothing.   
He wasn’t sure if he was ready for Yami to judge him for his background. If Yami wanted to date him because of his wealth, he wasn’t sure he could deal with the disappointment.

“Thanks,” Kaiba managed to answer tersely, and he strode hastily down the hall into his room, making sure to hold the door open, waiting for Yami pass him by, but Yami was taking his time, strolling through the hall to admire all the art hanging off the walls.

Feeling himself sweat, Kaiba stood by the door and waited, trying not to tap his foot impatiently or fidget, or do anything that might show he was slowly losing it.

“Very pretty,” Yami commented, stopping to tilt his head at a still-life painting, noting the bold brushstrokes. “Is this real?”

“Yes, it’s real,” Kaiba said hurriedly, dreading more questions. “Would you like something to dr—”

“This is an original painting?” Yami asked, his eyes wide with curiosity, and his hand inched down to his pocket for his phone. “I’m going to take a photo of it.”

Grinding his teeth, Kaiba said nothing and only nodded. Sure. Fine. Whatever! The tense silence and awkward conversation was killing him inside.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity, watching Yami take a photo and look down at his phone, smiling. Great. He was happy with the damn painting.

Yami walked briskly into Kaiba’s room and glanced around cautiously, pleased with the change of décor. The furniture was stark and modern, but very understated, giving off a completely different atmosphere compared to the rest of the house.

It was…comfortable in here, but the silence was growing more and more agonizing by the minute, and Yami was aware of this.

“My father enjoyed collecting his art,” Yami said, hoping to break the ice. “And your room looks very comfortable. I like it.”

Kaiba gently eased the door shut behind himself, trying to clear the horrible ringing from his ears as he couldn’t focus on what Yami was saying. His father enjoyed collecting what? Nevermind.

“Thanks,” Kaiba said dryly, unsure of how to accept a compliment.

“You like him too?” Yami asked desperately, his eyes roaming around the room and landing on the large window leading out to an enormous balcony, and his heart leapt excitedly in his chest. “Let me look out your window.”

Without waiting for an invitation, Yami dashed over to the glass doors and unlatched it with ease, eager for some fresh air, because he felt like he was suffocating.

He’d moved away from home to specifically get away from all the excess, but it seemed like his past was going to be catching up with him very soon.

Feeling his heart wrench nervously, Kaiba followed Yami out onto the balcony and gazed intently into his face, noting how prettily the moonlight bounced off of Yami’s high cheekbones, and his heart fluttered involuntarily.   
This…sucked.   
Yami hated being inside the house, that much was evident.  
Even his girlfriends in the past were better at hiding it. At least they pretended to care.   
Yami had glanced at one painting, taken a photo and…said that his father collected art… from the artist?

Kaiba swallowed thinly and leaned against the marble edge, forcing himself to take deep, even breaths as he pieced together the implications of Yami’s careless comment.

The painting was made by a French post-impressionist artist and had been kept in one of Gozaburo’s vaults where he hoarded riches out of sheer greed.   
Kaiba had only displayed the painting because he felt like it was such a shame for it to remain buried, and because the hallway had been so freakishly barren, it gave him anxiety every time he walked past the blank walls.   
As a result, he couldn’t give half a shit about the painter’s name or the name of the painting. To him, it was only a piece of old art was hanging on the wall made in France somewhere.   
  
Yami’s comment implied that his father may be an owner of one of those paintings.   
Or did he mean his father was a fan of old, shitty art?!   
Why all the silence? Death was preferable.

“I’m sorry,” Yami apologized, his cheeks flushing in the dark. “You have a very nice home. I’m a little envious.”

 _There it is_ , Kaiba thought sourly, leaning against the balcony’s edge and gazing out over the dark horizon.

“Are those living quarters?” Yami asked, sounding oddly stilted as he pointed at the small houses in the distance. The tiny windows were yellow dots in the distance.

“One of them is,” Kaiba answered, his chest growing heavier by each passing second. “The others are garages.”

“No stables?” Yami asked lightly, and Kaiba narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. He didn’t want to maintain horses because he didn’t live on a fucking farm. Why the hell was Yami asking all these empty questions?

“You have a full team, I assume,” Yami continued emptily, his angular eyes misty with a strange expression. “A rotation of cleaning staff for each floor? And two teams of security? Perhaps even four? One for each family member?”

“Maybe,” Kaiba said gruffly, not wanting to discuss this any further. “I don’t manage it. Roland does.”

“Of course he does,” Yami said, still sounding eerily casual. “Is your surname really Kaiba?”

Slightly thrown by this question, Kaiba nodded stiffly.

“Yes. Why the fuck wouldn’t it be?”

“Strange. Well, I’ve never heard of you until now,” Yami answered, his demeanor darkening with hair-raising fluidity. “You must not travel out of Japan often.”

“Yeah, I’m slaving away for Pegasus,” Kaiba said testily, wondering what the hell had gotten into his usually lighthearted Yami. “I don’t have time to go anywhere, much less take a shit. Now that I’ve wiggled out from under his thumb, I can do what I want. Is this conversation over?”

“Why were you under Pegasus when you had…all of this?” Yami asked, gesturing towards the luxurious room behind them.

“I was…trying to…better myself,” Kaiba replied through gritted teeth, enjoying the conversation less and less. Yami’s questions were different from the ones everyone else asked him, but they were still equally as annoying.

Another stifling silence followed, and Kaiba’s heart sank to his feet.   
There was no hope for romance when every single person he brought into his life reacted this way to his wealth. It was exhausting and extremely disappointing.

“I’m glad,” Yami said finally, turning to give him a handsome smile, his eyes softening at the corners. “We are more alike than I thought.”

“Good, great,” Kaiba said carelessly, turning to head back into his room. “I’ll bring us something to drink. Don’t make yourself too comfortable if you plan on leaving soon.”

Blinking rapidly, Yami frowned at Kaiba’s sudden change in tone. What was wrong? They were bonding, weren’t they?

“Hey,” Yami chased after Kaiba’s long strides, skidding in front of him before he got to the door. “Don’t you have one of those large tubs with pressured water jets? Let’s take a bath together.”

Kaiba felt his eye twitch as he gazed down into Yami’s face, taking in his breathlessly flushed expression, his heart skipping a reluctant beat as he felt himself nod against his will.   
  
Yes, this was another familiar pattern.

Excited by all the new amenities and technology, his partners would usually ask to do each thing one-by-one until the novelty wore off. Then, they would break up. Perhaps not this month, but surely the next.

“Go ahead without me,” Kaiba said, unable to keep the gloom out of his voice. “I’ll clean up quickly. Take your time.”

“I want to do it with you,” Yami said coyly, hooking his arm through Kaiba’s and pulling him to the door he assumed led to the bathroom and not the closet. “Is it this way?”

“Yes, right through there,” Kaiba said dully, nodding at the door over Yami’s shoulder. “I’ll wait out here,” and he carefully untangled his arm from Yami’s grip.

He wasn’t sure he could ever take a bath in his own bathroom ever again if Yami broke up with him and left him with the memory of their time together in there.

“You don’t want to come in with me?” Yami asked, his heart thundering with disappointment as he raced for another activity they could do together. “How about a movie then? You have a theater, don’t you? Or we could pick out a wine and enjoy it together—”

“I said no thanks,” Kaiba hissed, shaking Yami off roughly and forcing himself to take a step back. “Make yourself comfortable. Do whatever the fuck you want.”

Frozen to the spot with shock and dismay, Yami let Kaiba storm out of the room and slam the door behind him so hard, the chandelier above him rattled, reminding him that no matter how beautiful his surroundings, happiness was always hard to come by.

“Fine! I will enjoy it myself!” Yami called at the closed door and hearing his voice echo around the room. He had a feeling Kaiba was still on the other side, grappling with himself, or doing whatever inexperienced virgins did in their heads.  
It was just a bath. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked before.   
Why the rough treatment?

Disgruntled, Yami stripped off his clothes as he marched into the bathroom and told himself he’d enjoy it without Kaiba.   
Everything here reminded him of home.   
Staying here was going to become dangerous.  
Slipping back into his old ways was going to be as easy as slipping into the white silky robe waiting for him on the golden hook.

On the other side of the door, Kaiba leaned against it, listening intently for sounds of running water and hearing nothing.

His stomach curled with anxiety as he tried to compose himself.   
Yami’s expression had been debilitating.   
It was the eager look every lover he’d ever brought home had when they were thinking about the prospect of spending a “nice night” together in the theater, or outside in the garden, or they’d go on a drive, or be content with lounging around in the various rooms.

Dating was nice, but it became dating—in his own home.   
He wanted outside experiences, growth, and a change of scenery.

“Seto?”

Kaiba whipped his head around frantically, seeing Mokuba rubbing his eyes and standing behind him sleepily.

“Hey kid,” Kaiba said nervously, his heart pounding too fast inside his chest. “Go to bed. It’s past midnight.”

Mokuba nodded and stumbled forward to give his older brother a clumsy hug, wrinkling his nose when the scent of stale coffee flooded his nose.

“You smell,” he said, closing his eyes and letting Seto lead him down the hall back to his room. “Did you invite another girl over?”

“Shut up and go to bed,” Kaiba answered stiffly, giving Mokuba a shove back into his room. “If I even see your phone glowing in the dark…”

He left his threat unfinished and bit back a smile when Mokuba rolled his eyes and marched himself back into bed.

Biting back a sigh, Kaiba eased the door shut and strode down the hall into one of the guest rooms. Time to contemplate his own existence in the shower…alone.

* * *

**Author's note:**

let me know your thoughts! merry xmas eve!!!

edited by: taedae

hugs,  
Ugli


	6. Chapter 6

Yami splashed water on his face and waded around the large tub, listening intently for footsteps but hearing none. He was half-hoping Kaiba would barge in rudely and join him, but to his dismay, all was quiet.

Dipping his head beneath the water, Yami held his breath and stayed beneath the surface, listening to his own heart pounding in his ears.

Something was wrong. Kaiba was usually forward and eager to fuck.   
His demeanor had changed the instant they walked into the mansion and Yami couldn’t figure out why Kaiba’s spirits were dampened.

He rose out of the water and shook his wet bangs out of his face, gazing up at the beautiful glass ceiling above him, barely managing to count a few twinkling stars in the sky above.

Maybe he needed to pounce on Kaiba to reignite his confidence.

Stepping out of the bath, Yami hastily dried himself off and threw the robe over his body, tightening the sash around his waist in a firm knot before he bent down to absently press a button to drain the water from the tub.

 _It’ll be fine_ , Yami told himself, barely stopping to check his reflection in the mirror. He patted his cheeks to force some color back into them, noting that dark circles hung under his angular eyes, and he sighed.

His skin looked very tan against the white robe, and Yami turned hastily to turn the lights off.

Exiting the bathroom, he was touched to see that Kaiba, or someone, had left a pair of slippers for him by the door, and he stepped into them gratefully, wiggling his toes in the warmth.

This was…so nice.

Having lived on the bare minimum for the past few years in Japan, it really reminded him of how much he’d taken for granted back home in Egypt.

Tiptoeing out into the hallway, Yami paused, taking another moment to revel at all the finery around him before he heard a door click shut in the distance, and he followed the sound steadily.   
He entered a warmly lit room, furnished with a large bed, a pretty sofa set, a pool table, and another sprawling balcony. A shelf of alcohol sat untouched in a mini wet bar by the window, and Yami scanned the bottles, half-interested.

These were not the personal items he’d hoped to see.   
He wanted to find an adorable photo of Kaiba as a child, or catch a glimpse of the little brother, but everything in this room was formal and impersonal.

This had to be a guest or entertainment room based on the wall of TVs facing the plush leather couches.

A door swung open, and Yami froze, seeing Kaiba step out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, wearing a similar bathrobe but in a light blue.

“You like blue,” Yami said happily, pleased with this discovery, and he saw Kaiba visibly tense.

Frozen with surprise, Kaiba pressed the damp towel tighter against his wet hair. Yes, that was a true statement…and, when had Yami come in here?   
He looked so sexy wearing nothing but a robe.   
His hair was still damp, and the tips of his blond bangs clung handsomely to his cheeks.  
Shit.   
He hadn’t anticipated this….  
Also, had Yami always been that tan? Kaiba had always been accustomed to seeing Yami in a black suit, so suddenly seeing him wear something white was startling.

“How was your bath?” Kaiba asked roughly, hating the way Yami was hovering around the alcohol and eyeing it from time to time. Could he be any _less_ obvious that he wanted a drink?

“It was good…” Yami said, his voice trailing off as he eyed the comfortable bed, wondering how he could begin to coax Kaiba into it. “I was waiting for you to join me.”

“I said I didn’t want to,” Kaiba answered coldly, following Yami’s eyes to the bed, his heart slowly tightening with dread. “It’s past midnight, so use this room or pick another one. Do whatever you want.”

Now Yami was looking suggestively at the bed.   
It was an awful, shitty pattern.  
In the morning, he’d probably insist on picking the car that would drive him back, but not after ordering an entire flight of pancakes, or something _‘exotic’_ that Americans ate for breakfast on the TV.

“You must be so tired,” Yami said sympathetically, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. “I know you had quite a day today.”

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and said nothing. Sure…?

“Sit,” Yami encouraged, patting the soft comforter beside him. “Beside me, here. We can keep talking about it…or not.”

“I prefer…not,” Kaiba said dryly, and he stayed where he was. “Good night.”

“What?” Yami raised his eyebrows so far, a comically confused look was sitting on his face. “Where are you going? This is no longer funny.”

“I’m going back into my room,” Kaiba answered truthfully, wondering where the sudden expressiveness was coming from.   
His world was crumbling.   
Yami was putting on an act so hard, it was painful to see.

“Sit here. I won’t ask you again,” Yami growled, his pleasant tone vanishing in an instant. “Stop running away. Being cowardly doesn’t suit you at all.”

 _Cowardly?_ Kaiba paled, feeling a rush of fury coupled with a tinge of confusion. What exactly had he done to be accused of such nonsense? And was this a fight? Because Yami was sitting there looking properly angry now.   
  
Yami nodded approvingly as Kaiba sat gingerly beside him on the bed, looking very agitated.

His lips were set in a tight line, and his posture was tense.

Resting his hand on Kaiba’s knee, Yami gazed into his face, noticing Kaiba’s Adam’s apple jumping slightly as he swallowed.

“I know you’re worried, but the second time is always better than the first,” Yami said reassuringly.

Kaiba blinked rapidly, trying to understand, and his heart clenched strangely when he realized Yami thought Kaiba’s skittish behavior was caused by sex-induced anxiety.

“Let’s try it the way we did before,” Yami continued, already beginning to tug at the sash around Kaiba’s robe. “Come on…”

Kaiba said nothing and let Yami undo his belt and stare at his flaccid length, his handsome brow furrowed with concern. He felt Yami shift nervously beside him and run his palm up and down along his leg, trying to elicit a response. Shivering, Kaiba opened his mouth to say he wasn’t interested, but his stomach twisted when he saw himself slowly grow aroused.

“You see? You were just tired,” Yami said softly, trying to push through Kaiba’s unusual silence.

He gazed steadily into Kaiba’s face, taking in the dark shadows hugging his hollowed cheeks before he closed his eyes and leaned forward to press his lips against the bridge of Kaiba’s nose, inhaling lightly. The warm scent of coffee and…something else enveloped his senses, and he let out a stressed sigh. He had to remind himself that Kaiba was, at his core, inexperienced, and plagued by poor encounters from his past. He had to be accepting of that.

Kaiba held his breath, his heart skipping beats as he stared at Yami’s impossibly dark eyelashes sitting too close to his face, enjoying the hot breath that panned across his cheek, sending a rough shiver down his spine. He hesitated for a moment before giving in, dipping his head down to kiss Yami deeply, relishing in the softness of his lips.

Parting his mouth hungrily, he felt Yami slide his tongue in thickly through the fronts of his teeth and let out a husky laugh. Yami’s breath was intoxicating, and Kaiba’s head spun with excitement as his anxiety melted away. This was…fine. Yami struck him as a genuine person. He couldn’t possibly compare Yami to all the fickle women in his past.

Yami felt Kaiba’s sudden shift in mood, and he grinned, accidentally causing Kaiba’s teeth to graze roughly against his. He laughed again and threw his arms around Kaiba’s neck to pull him closer into a tight embrace, enjoying his taut, muscular body against his. Slowly sliding a leg over Kaiba’s thigh, Yami sat proudly atop Kaiba’s lap, straddling him firmly while cupping his face and kissing him furiously, their tongues sliding warmly against one another, fighting for dominance.

Kaiba’s stomach swooped and clenched furiously as Yami leaned heavily down onto him so hard, he fell back with a _pof!_ onto the white pillows, and Yami’s spiky bangs tickled his nose as soft lips attacked his neck in a flurry of soft kisses.

Something rough was grinding almost painfully against his balls, and he realized it was Yami’s knee.

Yami’s lower lip grazed over Kaiba’s perky nipple, and he smirked, giving it a rough bite and earning a hiss in response.

Sitting up quickly, Yami palmed Kaiba’s chest and rubbed his palms vigorously over the soft peaks, enjoying the way his face slowly reddened the longer he continued.

“Stop…that,” Kaiba mustered up all his effort to speak, and he was silenced with a rough kiss.

Yami’s lips trailed down his cheek and another stinging bite landed on his chin, and he growled angrily.

“What the hell are you d—”

Silenced with another heated kiss, Yami’s fingers continued twisting playfully at his nipples, sending hot threads of fire raking down his chest.

“Can you cum like this?” Yami asked devilishly, rocking his hips down onto Kaiba’s erection and pressing his nail down into Kaiba’s nipples, basking in the narrowed, blue-eyed stare that caused his skin to itch with a strange fire.

Red in the face, Kaiba shook his head silently, riding out the stiff jolt of pleasure that rose from his groin every time Yami bucked his hips down heavily. He was being tortured… Why?

Yami was perceptive and picked up on Kaiba’s expression, which was steadily growing more and more discontented, so he let up and slid his palms lower along Kaiba’s abdomen, enjoying each ripple of muscle along his slender stomach.

The first time they fucked, it had been rushed.   
Now, he could take his time savoring the details he had missed before.

Kaiba’s pale hand came sliding up his thigh, and Yami simply stared at it, his heart thundering in his chest as his robe was slid off his shoulders and tossed aside carelessly.

Now completely naked, Yami felt another smile tugging at his lips as he enjoyed Kaiba’s lustful gaze, raking up and down his flat chest, taking in every curve of muscle along his legs as they remained straddled around his waist.

He could feel Kaiba’s hardness sticking straight up behind him, wedging uncomfortably against the small of his back, and he tensed while managing to ask, “where is your lubricant?”

Unable to speak, Kaiba pointed at the nightstands flanking the bed, but both seemed miles away.

“Either one?” Yami asked, sliding fluidly off of Kaiba’s body and reaching for the nearest one. He slid the drawer open with a shaking hand and stared at the simple, white bottle inside, unable to bring himself to turn around.   
Looking at Kaiba now was…dangerous.   
He had an idea for a good position but had forgotten most of it the moment they started kissing.

Grabbing the bottle, Yami steeled himself before turning around, shocked at the sight of Kaiba’s dick sticking solidly upwards from his body while he lay at an angle, eyeing him eagerly.

It was…impossibly large. Even from a distance, it looked a bit scary.

Kaiba noticed Yami’s eyes widening, and he said nothing.

Lowering his head slowly, Yami forced his expression to remain impassive as he inched back across the bed and straddled Kaiba again, but this time, the other way, making sure his ass was sticking solidly in Kaiba’s face while he poured the liquid down Kaiba’s arousal, studying the tiny slit that was now shining with wetness.

 _Ah, damn,_ Yami cursed. He was now sorely regretting not having sucked it first before slathering it with lube.

Grabbing Kaiba’s dick and giving it a slow up and down rub, he noticed the way Kaiba’s thighs twitched and jerked underneath him, and it made him feel powerful.

Kaiba clenched his fists tightly, balling the sheets in his hands as he stared intently at Yami’s pert ass cheeks sitting resolutely on his chest, rising and falling as his breathing grew ragged. Could he touch it, or not?

He couldn’t open his mouth to ask because if he did, a strange sound might escape.

Deciding he would do it, Kaiba slowly reached both his hands out and groped Yami’s ass, his head rushing with joy as the tanned flesh spilled out wonderfully from between his fingers, and he felt himself grin.

Yami’s eyes watered as he felt Kaiba spreading him too fast, and he gave his legs a tight clench.   
  
“Hey, that hurts.”

Kaiba hastily withdrew his hands, and Yami’s skin burned at the sudden loss of contact, so he gave Kaiba’s dick another spiteful jerk, feeling the legs underneath him tense and shiver violently.

“Hey!” Kaiba cried, his throat mysteriously dry as his chest heaved at the sudden jolt of heat. “That…hurts.”

“Then do it slowly, you idiot,” Yami berated, clenching his hole enticingly and feeling vulnerable. “Put your fingers in and…spread slowly. You did it too fast…idiot.”

The bottle of lube caught him in the face, and Kaiba nodded.   
Swallowing thinly, he coated his hand in the liquid and slid it up and down Yami’s crack, his legs burning with a wonderful warmth as Yami leaned his entire chest down on his knees to spread himself wider, giving him a magnificent view of his tight, pink hole.

Without thinking, Kaiba pressed his thumb into it, and the pink ring of muscle swallowed him whole. He heard Yami let out a soft gasp, and he forced himself to slow down. Slipping his other thumb into his ass, he gave it a slow, massaging spread, feeling Yami tensing and relaxing frantically against his touch.

“Does it hurt?” Kaiba asked nervously, feeling as if his erection might die if Yami said he’d had enough, or that he was bad at this, and that he’d changed his mind, or that the first time had been a fluke, and the second time was an even bigger mistake, so they should stop here—

“What are you doing? Keep going!” Yami growled, his cheeks burning with fury as Kaiba stopped in his motions, and his body was shivering against his will, growing hot and cold all over at the same time.

Kaiba grit his teeth and continued obediently, slipping his thumbs in and out of Yami’s hole and making sure to give his ass cheeks a firm squeeze at the same time. He could hear Yami’s light breaths echoing around the room, and his ears grew hot. So, this…felt good?

He was too preoccupied with Yami’s hole that he wasn’t feeling the rough rubs Yami was giving the head of his penis, and he tensed, riding out each heated wave as he watched Yami’s hole clenching and unclenching in his view. He could cum like this…

“Now stop,” Yami’s command rang in his ears, and Kaiba froze, letting his spiky-haired partner raise up on his knees and throw him a seductive smile over his shoulder that made his heart skip a beat.

“Now…watch,” Yami said anxiously, unsure if he was doing it right, but he vowed to go in head-first and with full enthusiasm, for both of their sakes.

Grabbing his own ass cheeks, he spread himself fully and poised his hole above Kaiba’s pink lubricated tip, his legs shaking with anticipation before he slowly lowered himself onto Kaiba’s length, feeling warm hands along his lower back keeping him steady as he carefully inched down around Kaiba’s stiffness.

A searing heat flooded his lower body, and Yami tried to stop halfway, but it was too late. Gravity was taking him downwards, slowly, once centimeter at a time, and it was pure, agonizing bliss. Kaiba’s girth was even larger than he’d originally remembered, and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open as Kaiba’s knees blurred in his vision.

Sitting half-propped up on the pillows, Kaiba’s face flushed as he watched Yami’s ass envelop his arousal, and land with a wet slap against his stomach, and his chest curled with happiness.   
What a sight.   
He’d never thought he’d see this anywhere aside from through a screen, let alone actually experience it first-hand.

Shaking with pleasure, Yami’s head spun as he glanced down at himself, giving his own dick a slow rub, circling his tip with his thumb and wondering if Kaiba could reach around to touch him.

Inching his hand down, Yami palmed Kaiba’s balls and he gave them a slow knead, earning a soft gasp from underneath him.

“Can I move?” Kaiba asked, his mouth impossibly dry with arousal at the sight of Yami’s smooth back before him.

“Ch-Change your angle,” Yami hissed through gritted teeth, riding out the low wave of electricity as Kaiba did as he was told and inched lower along the bed, and as a result, his stiffness rose higher inside.

Resting his hands on Yami’s hips, he waited patiently, knowing that it was probably difficult to bear through the pain. To his dismay, Yami began rising up, seemingly moving to get off his dick.

Horribly disappointed, Kaiba tighten his hands around Yami’s hips, scrambling for words, “wait… Does it h—” and he was blinded by pleasure when Yami rammed himself down heavily onto his dick and rocked forward with enthusiasm, laughing deeply.

Breathless with shock, Kaiba leaned his head back into the pillows, his head spinning and his vision turning green as Yami did it again, and again, nearly blinding him with the tight clench of a rising orgasm.

 _H-Holy shit…I’m being…fucked,_ Kaiba thought wildly, his heart soaring as he felt hot hands grab at his legs and bend them at an angle.

“Put them…90 degrees,” Yami panted, hugging one of Kaiba’s long legs to his chest, his body burning with excitement and lust as he glanced down at himself once more, enjoying the sight of Kaiba’s balls sitting neatly underneath his dick. He reached his hand down to palm Kaiba’s balls again and rocked down onto Kaiba’s dick, grinning to himself as he licked a finger and pressed it tightly against Kaiba’s clenching hole.

Trembling intermittently between Yami’s rough thrusts and the strong waves of ecstasy, Kaiba barely registered that Yami was touching him…there, and he opened his mouth to ask, or protest, but was lost when something warm and wet filled him thickly and began pressing at a spot somewhere high inside him, sending him into a desperate frenzy as Yami continued to prod at his insides.

“This is a good position,” Yami breathed, gently scissoring his two fingers inside Kaiba’s hole as he ground his hips down against Kaiba’s erection furiously at a relentless pace, feeling an orgasm rising low inside his stomach, so he clenched tightly, trying to stave it off.

Struggling to keep his eyes open, Kaiba bit back a gasp as Yami tightened around him so much, it set his body on fire, and a rough wave of pleasure wrenched itself out from deep within. He spasmed and came thickly into Yami’s ass, his dick throbbing in synch with his frantically beating heart as Yami continued to ram himself down with careless abandon while the fingers inside him showed no signs of stopping.

Breathless with excitement and feeling quite accomplished, Yami slowly extracted his fingers from Kaiba’s ass, wishing he could see Kaiba’s face, but all he could currently see were two, pale legs lying before him.

“I’m turning around,” Yami announced shakily, aware that Kaiba had already cum.

He raised himself up slowly, his insides screaming in protest as he felt extremely empty, and the last thing he saw were Kaiba’s fingertips whitening over his thighs before he came in a sudden heave, shuddering and gasping, furious with himself. His body was racked repeatedly with wave after wave of a happy orgasm, and Yami grit his teeth, disappointed that he hadn’t even managed to turn around.

Kaiba watched incredulously as Yami’s ass cheeks tensed wonderfully before semen splashed across his thighs, and he smirked. Was it that good? He had an inkling now, because the rim of his ass was burning and throbbing, almost as if he was missing something down there, and he wondered how he could even begin to ask Yami to put it in.

Sighing heavily, Yami collapsed beside Kaiba on the bed, panting and exhausted.

“I couldn’t…” Yami threw an arm over his forehead which was slightly beaded with sweat. “I wanted to see your face when I finished.”

Smiling warmly, Kaiba pressed his lips against Yami’s elbow, enjoying the light scent of his skin.

“We’ll do it again.”

“I can’t, I’ll die,” Yami said dully, his legs weak and sore from all the thrusting. “Was it fine for you?”

“Yes, it was better than fine,” Kaiba replied seriously, reaching out to lace his fingers through Yami’s much smaller hand. “It always is. Where did you learn how to do that?”

Yami tilted his head and threw Kaiba a wry smile. “Internet.”

“…I see,” Kaiba replied awkwardly, feeling himself itch all over with lust again as he envisioned Yami’s spiky-haired silhouette hovering above him. “We can go again but do what you did earlier…without fingers.”

“I understand,” Yami said, his angular violet eyes glinting mischievously. “Now, do you want use the bath with me?”

Kaiba nodded happily, tucking his chin over Yami’s spiky hair and ignoring the discomfort. Yami’s actions were so pure and genuine, he felt like he’d been cured of an illness.

He began drifting off lightly, feeling the semen drying on his legs as Yami’s breathing evened out beside him.   
Shit…he couldn’t fall asleep yet.   
They were covered in fluids….

Kaiba pried his eyes open and closed them again.   
His eyelids felt as if they weighed a thousand tons.

* * *

**Author's note:**

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! epilogue coming tomorrow!!  
  
hugs,  
Ugli


	7. Chapter 7

Yami slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of deep, grey eyes belonging to a small child with long black hair. He jerked awake and instinctively pressed the sheets to his chest to hide his nakedness, his heart thundering in his chest with shock.

“Morning,” Mokuba whispered, his eyes wide with curiosity as he swept his gaze over the stranger’s bare shoulders. Seto was a barely visible lump behind him on the bed.

“G-Good morning,” Yami stammered, hastily sweeping a hand under his chin to make sure there were no residual dried fluids anywhere on his body, and he felt extremely naked even though he was covered by the comforter.

“I’m ordering breakfast for everyone since Seto is still asleep,” the kid said proudly, tossing a lock of his hair over his shoulder. “What do you wanna eat?”

Frozen in place with shock, Yami managed to nod and say, “anything is fine. Please…wait outside and I’ll get dressed.”

“Ok,” Mokuba said simply. He turned and marched out of the room with purpose an eased the door shut behind him, leaving Yami’s ears ringing with silence.

Shaking with a mixture of relief and anxiety, Yami pushed the covers off of himself and hastily locked himself in the bathroom.

That was _not_ how he’d envisioned meeting Kaiba’s younger brother.

Stepping hastily into the shower, Yami cleaned up and tossed a towel over his shoulders, pleasantly surprised to see his clothes hanging behind the door, still covered in the plastic from the dry cleaners.

How...nice.   
The staff here were efficient…and invisible.

Pulling on the slacks and the white dress shirt, Yami draped the black blazer carelessly over his shoulders and tiptoed out of the bathroom, noticing Kaiba still fast asleep in the bed, buried underneath the sheets.

Smiling to himself, Yami rushed out of the room and made his way down the grand staircase, counting each floor as he passed, wondering where the kitchen was. Passing by another floor, he caught a glimpse of a stove, but there as no one present, so he continued descending. It had to be a kitchen on one of the lower floors then….

Finally, the warm scent of cooked rice and eggs flooded his nostrils, and Yami followed the inviting smell down a long hallway, which led him into a magnificent open kitchen with a towering fireplace oven as a centerpiece.

The child was sitting along one of the white marble counters, swinging his feet happily while he browsed through a magazine, and the TV blared loudly over his head. A man was standing with his back turned, attending the stove where several pots and pans were full of sizzling ingredients.

His mouth watering, Yami approached the child and managed an awkward wave.

“Hello,” Yami said anxiously, taking a seat one-away from Mokuba. “What are you reading?”

“Science,” Mokuba answered carelessly in English, and he glanced up briefly, noting that Seto’s friend was now fully dressed in a suit, but his jacket wasn’t on.

Yami let Mokuba openly stare at him for a moment before he slipped his phone out to scroll through it aimlessly, trying to appear unbothered.

“Are you going to work now?” Mokuba asked intrusively, closing his magazine with a snap. “Why isn’t Seto awake? I’ll go wake him up—”

“He’s tired, let him sleep,” Yami interrupted, resting a hand on the kid’s arm to keep him from getting up, and he hastily withdrew. “Tell me more about this science you’re reading about.”

“Space travel…maybe?” Mokuba wrinkled his nose, pushing the magazine towards Seto’s friend, and Yami realized with a jolt that the magazine was in English.

“Very cool, you can read English,” Yami praised, and the man at the stove turned to spare him a glance before turning back around.

“Not really. We’re gonna be studying this page today so…I gotta read it no matter what,” Mokuba answered blandly, gazing up at the TV with glassy eyes. “Isono, change the channel. The news is dumb.”

Yami swallowed thinly, his stomach growling when the man the stove turned around with two steaming plates of omelets and slid them across the way with a stiff bow.

“You’re being quizzed on current events tomorrow, aren’t you?” the man said warmly, and he avoided eye contact completely when he turned back around to face the stove. “You can watch something else later.”

Yami stared down at the sparkling plate of food under his nose, his stomach curling at all the new information he was learning.

Also, was this man a nanny or was he private security? Yami swore he was the same man who knocked on his door last night and was also the man who drove the limousine.

“But I wannaaaa…!” Mokuba’s voice raised to a whine, and Yami winced, sensing a tantrum, so he picked up his chopsticks and dug into the food, eating quickly.

“I wanna change the channel—Seto!” Mokuba leapt off the stool and raced across the kitchen to throw his arms around his older brother who was standing at the entry way, looking handsome and refreshed.

Yami swallowed his food too fast and his eyes watered, seeing Kaiba bend down to give his brother a hug, and small hands came up to smush his pale cheeks with force.

“You overslept!” Mokuba said brattily, grinning. “I woke up before you, for once.”

“You did,” Kaiba replied, giving Mokuba’s hair a ruffle, and he stood up slowly, making meaningful eye contact with Yami, and Yami gave him a half-nod with one of his cheeks comically pouched full of food.

How nice. Mokuba wasn’t fighting with the new arrival…for once.

“What were you doing?” Kaiba asked lightly, letting Mokuba lead him over to the counter and pull him into the seat beside Yami, spying the magazine laying closed on the marble surface. “Oh, reading?”

“Yeah!” Mokuba smiled, fanning through the magazine fervently and pointing at a picture of a sharp-looking jet plane with his chubby finger. “I can’t read this caption. Help.”

“Okay, let me see,” Kaiba glanced at the page and a plate of food appeared in front of him, but he ignored it and tapped the caption with a slender index finger. “NASA’s—”

“I can read _that,_ dummy,” Mokuba interrupted.   
  
Kaiba half-smiled and pushed the magazine back towards Mokuba.

“Then read it.”

“That’s the only word I can read,” Mokuba said heartlessly, shoving a mouthful of rice into his mouth. _“NASA something something, travel jet, something something assembly.”_

“Oh very good!” Yami beamed, biting back a laugh.

“Mokuba, did you even try?” Kaiba asked dryly, feeling Yami shaking with laughter beside him. “Stop laughing, Yami. Don’t encourage him.”

“Read it for me!” Mokuba demanded angrily, pointing at the caption. “Please?!”

“Here,” Kaiba held the magazine up and Mokuba inched closer excitedly, his eyes wide as he listened intently.

_“NASA’s experimental Z-98 jet, which could make…supersonic commercial travel a reality…has been cleared…for final assembly.”_

Mokuba scrunched his nose and stared intently at the words on the page, his ears reddening with frustration.

“So, it _is_ a travel jet,” Mokuba said with finality, sounding satisfied with himself.

“Yes, but what does it do?” Kaiba asked. He closed the magazine and put it aside, pulling his food closer to begin eating.

Yami watched this scene unfold, feeling warm inside. He was pleased to discover that Kaiba had an extremely soft spot for his younger brother and it was touching to see the both of them spending time like this together.   
Did this happen every morning before he left for work?

Yami’s head spun when he felt a rush of affection for Kaiba.

“It’s a jet, so…it flies,” Mokuba said sourly, shoving his empty plate aside with a huff. “What the heck else does it do?”

“What does _‘supersonic’_ and ‘ _commercial travel’_ mean in Japanese?” Kaiba asked, sounding very patient, and Yami blinked expectantly at Mokuba, wondering if the kid would know, because he sure as hell didn’t.

“Super…sonic?” Mokuba frowned again, scratching his head. “…That’s the blue hedgehog, which means the plane can go as fast as him.”

Yami let out a bark of laughter and nearly fell off his stool in his mirth.

Mokuba stared at Yami laughing, feeling the corners of his mouth tugging upwards. Was it funny?

Because even Isono was laughing.

Kaiba pressed a hand to his face, trying to suppress a smile, but it was hard.

Mokuba’s answer was hilarious, and Yami’s laughter, coupled with Isono’s chuckles made his chest tighten with a strange sense of happiness.

He could see himself spending every morning like this for the foreseeable...ever.

* * *

 **Author’s note:**  
  
THE. END. OMGOEMF HAPPY 2020! GOOD RIDDANCE 2019 you were full of bad news tbh and I hope next year will be better! Wishing everyone wealth, prosperity and happiness! -throws confetti-  
  


see you all on JAN 1st for an update on my mermaid AU story, underwater chrysalis!! :D

(a big thanks to taedae for editing this whole thing!)

hugs,  
Ugli


End file.
